Alone
by Orange Dash
Summary: Mikey pensively thinks about his role to the team. He messed up everything. He was worthless, useless. Was he still valuable to his team? Was he still their brother? What happens when Mikey is captured? He's all alone...
1. Chapter 1: Mess Up

**Hey guys! I just had this thought nagging in my head so I decided to write this story... Enjoy!**

* * *

This will all be mostly in Mikey's POV:

* * *

"Hahahaha!" I laughed dancing around a foot goon. The foot was on the prowl on patrol tonight.

"Mikey! Focus!" Leo ordered.

"Chill Leo! Nothing is gonna happen!" I kicked the foot ninja away and felt a presence behind me.

 _Oh no!_

I felt someone slam me to the ground.

"MIKEY!" I could hear my bros scream. Leo was the first to attack this elite foot ninja. My arms and legs felt wobbly as I got to my feet. I noticed a remote device on the ground.

 _What was that?_

"Ooooh, what does this button do?" I picked it up and pressed the button.

"Mikey NO!" Donnie yelled.

Too late... The building doors right next to us opened and there were lots of more foot bots.

"You had to mess up everything Mikey!" Raph grabbed the remote and smashed it.

"Oh no! Not the Go-Kart!" Leo cried. One ninja threw something and caught the kart on fire.

"I'll fix it!" I look around and notice some liquid in a beaker in Donnie's belt. I grasped it and attempted to pour it over the fire burning on the Go-Kart.

"Mikey! NO! That's not!..." Donnie yells.

The gray liquid met the fire it was a chain reaction. It exploded and I was blown away.

"NO!"

"Ouch," I rubbed my head. There were foot bots everywhere. I got up and kicked the one nearest to me. It slammed into Raph.

"Mikey!"

"Ooops, my bad haha!" I tried to laugh halfheartedly. We had to take all of these foot bots down. It took awhile and I even felt pain in my arm. When every bot was down, I looked to my arm to see a cut.

"You mess up everything Mikey!" Raph slapped me hard on the head.

"OW!"

"And one foot bot got away with the mutagen!" Donnie sighed angrily.

"Next time Mikey, you are not going on patrol with us."

"What!? Why?" I used my puppy dog eyes on Leo.

"You've been messing up too much lately." My eyes didn't seem to affect him.

"Do I need to remind you of how you broke my VHS tape earlier today?" Raph growls and punched me in the arm.

"OW! Raph!"

"Enough Raph, and all those times you've messed up," Leo glared at me.

"You just make things worse, I've got bruised all over my body!" Donnie says angrily.

"You need to grow up Mikey," Leo says.

"Some ninja," Raph shakes his head. "Useless ninja."

"You need to get better," Leo says.

"Are you even supporting this team?" Donnie glares.

"I've got a sprained wrist," Raph hisses. "All because of you!" He jabs a finger harshly to my plastron making me flinch.

"We're leaving now ninjas, let's go," Leo turns around.

I look at my cut. _Dude... they didn't ask if I was okay... They totally saw the cut and said nothing_!

"You take care of that yourself Mikey," Donnie says. "After all, you should anyway. I've patched you up too many times, I am not doing it again today."

I see them walking off grumbling loudly and making grunts of pain and scoffing.

"Fine!" I kicked a rock on the concrete. "You want me to grow up?" I turn away, not following them back to the lair. "I'll just stay out here if I have to," I glance up to the dark sky filled with stars...

* * *

 **Yeah... it might be a little harsh, especially Mikey's brothers... but that's how the story goes. Don't worry about that... His brothers don't actually hate him, but Mikey doesn't know that... Please leave feedback and comments! Like a turtle do!**


	2. Chapter 2: Squishy Feelings

**Yay! Chapter two is out! This chapter is sad... I know right?**

* * *

There was that pain again and I choked on a sob.

My legs were dangling over the edge of a roof. It felt like I was being stabbed, every stab taken to the heart. My brothers were always irritated with me and shot jokes and insults to my intelligence. I knew that they were just lashing at me, but that didn't mean that it still hurt. I still remembered everything.

My bros didn't even know what they were doing...

Could he really be worthless? Useless? Wasn't he valuable to the team? Or even being their own brother? He was still their brother right?

I took a sharp painful breath. Tears stung at my eyes and I tried to blink them away but they kept coming. His bros wanted him to grow him. He can't do that! He didn't want to! They were telling him to not be himself?

Did they really need him? Surely, they needed his smile...

"I just mess everything up all the time," I continue to look up at the stars.

Where would his older brothers be without him? He tried so hard...

No matter what he did, he didn't do it right. Just like all those times he was a mess up.

That first fight with Shredder. The mom-thingy at the farmhouse. When he ran away and met Napoleon.

 _So why did my brothers put me down? I saved them many times, that wasp incident, Leatherhead, Dimension X. Couldn't they see how amazing I was? That I wasn't useless?_ I blinked through my blurry teary vision. _I really feel like going to Dimension X and staying there forever._

"I can't leave my bros, I can't let them down," I sigh. I stand up on shaky legs.

"Might as well go back home huh?" I glance down sadly to a manhole cover. "The only person still left on my side is Master Splinter."

I get down into the sewers. I could hear yelling from the lair and even Master Splinter's voice.

"MICHELANGELO DID WHAT!?"

"Greeeeat, now Master Splinter is mad at me. Now no one is on my side," I stop and turn around. "I might actually stay out there longer."

I climbed back out to the cold dark night... Climbing up a building I nestled myself on the roof curled into a ball.

Harsh choked sobs were augmenting out of my mouth. My body was shaking and the feeling of remorse and rejection was never ending.

"Why am I alone?"

* * *

 **It's so sad huh? Made me want to cry... Well something is bound to happen in the next chapter. Let's just hope Mikey will make it through and maybe his bros will notice something had happened... Hopefully...**


	3. Chapter 3: Clone Bone

**Something happens to Mikey in this chapter... Just saying... I sure am working pretty fast on this story...Have fun!**

* * *

I was so caught up in crying I didn't know how long I was out here. Maybe a few hours?

What startled me was the sound of foot steps. I jumped up and turned seeing... Kraang droids?

"Aw snap!" I leap down to the ground and they followed after me.

"Destroy turtle," one Kraang droid buzzed. I threw my kusarigama chain and smashed the robot. They were surrounding me, I was ambushed. Furthermore, I wasn't expecting some new droid to appear. Its feet had jet packs or something for it floated to the ground.

It looked exactly almost like the Chrome Dome that tried to capture April. Only this robot was bigger and covered in white bone like metal pieces, its eyes were also red.

"Aw snap" I held my chucks with the convertible blades out. The other Kraang droids seemed surprised at this new robot.

"Kraang must destroy turtle," one droid said to the new giant one.

"No," the big human like robot buzzed. "Do not destroy Michelangelo, capture for the Shredder."

"Shredder!?" My eyes widen. _He got a robot? How?_

I picked up the manhole cover and threw it at the new robot. "Eat Clone Bone!" It smacked the face harshly and loudly. The head snapped back with a loud crack.

"Destroy turtle known as Michelangelo," one Kraang droid fired a laser gun.

"AH!" I dodged it and then noticed Clone Bone attacking the Kraang droid that fired at me.

"Do not destroy Michelangelo, capture for the Shredder."

All the Kraang droids seemed to turn to this robot. I stepped back as Clone Bone is smashing the droids. The name Clone Bone totally suited it. The armor looked exactly like bones.

"Whew," I sigh stepping back slowly from the fray of the fight. "I can escape right now."

"Kraang destroy turtle."

I shrieked in pain as a laser beam hits my arm. Growling, I stabbed the blade of my nun-chuck into the Kraang droid's head. The alien screeched at my intense glare and scrambled out of the robot body.

"All done," I put my chucks in my belt. There were no more Kraang around. "Like a turtle do," I brushed both of my shoulders.

My hands lowered and freeze outstretched as the sound of choking is sputtering behind me.

I turned my head seeing the robot Clone Bone choking a Kraang droid. There's the sound of metal squeezing and tearing. The Kraang droid's head snaps off and goes flying. The robot's body goes limp and I flinch as the head clangs loudly against a wall. Clone Bone throws the droid'd body and it smashed against the wall.

The robot's head snaps towards me. I could see the Kraang robot bodies littered everywhere, smashed metal and pink liquid and pink tears.

My eyes turned white as the giant robot flies towards me.

 _I gotta prove that I am not worthless! I am not useless!_

"Booyakasha!"

I fight against the robot and it takes some glowing sword out. I stabbed the convertible blade into its back.

The Clone Bone twitches and then sends my chucks flying away. The sword slashes across my arm and I fell to the ground. Blood was dripping onto the concrete below me.

 _I needed my bros! Where were they? Was I really nothing to them? Was I really not their brother?_

I glanced up to see the robot raise the sword high in the air.

 _This is it..._

I close my eyes tears spilling down. I was always all alone and I die alone...

Then, something hits my head and my vision goes blurry.

 _Wait? Why wasn't I dead yet?_

Through my blurry vision and my head pounding painfully I could make out the robot wrap something around my body. The sword raises again and I close my eyes.

 _This is it... I'm going to die... And I was all alone._

Pain bursts through my head and the world fades to black.

* * *

 **Oh no! Don't worry Mikey doesn't actually die... I wouldn't actually do that. Just like in the summary, he gets captured. So, that's what happens... Until next time folks! BOOYAKASHA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Well, here it is! Another chapter you've been waitin' for! Let's find out what happens to Mikey shall we? Here we go!**

* * *

My body feels like it's drifting...

 _Was I dead?_ Pain burst through my head...

 _You don't feel pain when you're dead right?_

I tried to open my mouth but something was holding it down.

 _What the heck?_ Might as well open my eyes.

My eyes opened to see a black ceiling.

 _Where was I?_ I turned my head seeing my legs and arms all bound with ropes.

"Woah!" I looked up seeing Clone Bone holding me. "Let me go!"

"I think not turtle," I feel the robot hand me to someone else.

"Let me go Tiger Claw!" I tried to struggle but his huge paws held me down. He just walks down a dark corridor passing by cells.

I groan as I'm thrown harshly into a dark cell. Tiger Claw enters and closes the giant metal door.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to get up despite my arms and legs tied together.

"Shredder wants you," Tiger Claw hisses.

He cuts the ropes binding me with his claws. I tried to get up and punch him, but he slams me hard onto the ground.

"You cannot escape." I feel my hands being chained. Cold heavy cuffs are digging into my wrists. "Tomorrow shall be fun turtle," Tiger Claw smirks evilly.

I felt a shiver drill up my shell.

"Aren't you excited?" I just glared right back at the tiger. "Sleep tight in darkness," Tiger Claw laughs and leaves the cell slamming the rattled door loudly.

"My brothers will come, they will," I tried to get myself comfortable in this dark cold cell. "They have to... I'm their brother right? Will they come?" I look up through the bars on the ceiling, some light was seeping through.

* * *

In the Lair...

 **Raph's POV:**

We were all on edge here. We all decided to go to bed and I was the last. I didn't see Mikey at all, but we all assumed that he went to bed cause we weren't really paying attention to anything. Besides, Mikey was a ninja, he could've sneaked past us. I felt kind of bad as I remembered how we treated Mikey earlier.

"Mikey?" I went up to his closed bedroom door.

 **SILENCE...**

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't mean it, I was just... angry... We all were, I'm sorry Mikey," I put my hand to the door.

There was no response.

"Fine!" I snapped and pounded on the door. "You're not gonna say anything huh?"

Still no reply...

"Go ahead and be that way! Cause tomorrow you better show yourself you hear me!?"

I was met with nothing...

"Whatever! I ain't wasting my time here!" I turned and headed for my room.

* * *

 **Short chapter huh? Well, the next one might be longer... And of course let's see what will happen next! Just tell me if you really want hints... Or any requests anyway... Stay positive still! And comment like happy people! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Booya! Hi everyone! Such a lovely day isn't it? Yeah it is... Have fun reading this chapter! Here's a hint: This chapter is called Realization, cause Mikey's brothers find out that he's gone! Oops... that's not a hint dude... Wait? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I wake up the sound of loud pounding and see Rahzar standing at my cell.

"Rahzar?" I tried to shrink away as possibly as I could.

"Eat freak," Rahzar shoved a bowl through the bars.

I clasp the bowl and stare at the food. I was starving, but this food looked like nothing I've seen before.

"What is this?"

"Turtle soup," Rahzar growls.

"WHAT!?" I throw the bowl at the wall and the green small pieces fall across the floor.

"It's either that or starve," Rahzar scowls. He moves away from the cell and I'm shivering.

* * *

Back in the Lair...

 **Leo's POV:**

Mikey didn't even make breakfast, we must've really hurt his feelings. I'm just sitting at the table eating cereal along with Raph.

"Why isn't Mikey up?" I turn to Raph. He just shrugs. "You don't think we were too harsh were we?"

Then, the zombie Donnie enters the kitchen...

"I just feel this guilt," I look down. "I told him to grow up, you don't think he actually did that do you?"

"I don't know," Donnie shrugs. His face was droopy and leaning sleepily on one arm.

"I called him useless," Raph sighs. His emerald green eyes then widen," What did I do Leo?"

"Raph?"

"We messed up Leo! We took it too far. He probably hates us now."

"Besides, he wasn't always a goof off and useless," Donnie raises his head. "Do you remember the time he saved our shells with those Squirrelanoids? Those wasps?"

"So, he did some good things, he wasn't really useless," I say.

"Yeah, now I just realize how carefree Mikey is. He's always trying to cheer us up with jokes, pranks and his smile," Donnie perks. "And we threw everything at him."

"Just like I did with those punk frogs," Raph sighs heavily. I nod and another thought comes.

"I always had this urge to protect him," I sigh.

"We all do Leo."

"We've been terrible brothers. And it hurts us when he's hurt."

"It's like he's the heart of this family," Donnie sighs sadly trying to grin happily.

"We need to do something!" Raph smashed his fist against the table.

"My thoughts exactly Raph," I said boldly. "We need to fix this." I get out of my chair. "We all need to apologize."

"But, Leo will he even forgive us?" Donnie follows behind me.

"He has to, he is our brother after all," I walk to Mikey's room along with Donnie and Raph.

"Mikey?" Donnie knocks on the door.

We're only met with dead silence...

"That's it!" Raph growls.

"Raph wait!" Raph bangs the door open and it swings wildly clanging onto the wall.

"It wasn't even locked," Donnie mutters.

The room was still messy and untouched and Mikey wasn't in the room.

"What?" My eyes widen.

"Where is he?" Raph looks around. Donnie freezes and starts paling.

"What is it Donnie?" Raph turns just as I did facing Donnie who looked like he was in shock.

"His bed is still made."

"So?" Raph folds his arms. "What does that have to do with anything brainiac?"

"Mikey never came back to his room."

"He didn't?" I quirked an eye ridge.

"Do you guys remember seeing Mikey come home at all last night?" Me and Raph shake our heads.

"Are you saying what I'm saying?" Raph's face pales.

"That means that he never came home." My mouth opens and I just stared straight ahead.

"Oh no," my face changes dramatically.

"Then, what are we waiting for? We have to find him!" Raph clenches a fist tightly.

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey's brothers finally realize that he's gone... Well, they don't know what exactly happened do they?... That's another thing that's gonna happen soon! Poor Mikey... he was feed turtle soup... Such a torture huh? Well, what could he do anyway? He's captured by Shredder... What would Shredder do to him huh? A lot of stuff would be happening... Yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6: Search and Missile Target

**Hiyah! Booya! Stuff happens quickly in this chapter... Besides, Mikey is not in this chapter... Sorry about that... But, it's mostly on what Mikey's brothers do... :)**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

We told Master Splinter what happened and he was deeply concerned. He told us to go search immediately, so that's what we did...

We were all running around in the sewers trying to find Mikey. Donnie tracked Mikey's t-phone up the surface. We found it smashed to pieces on the ground.

"Oh no," Donnie picks up the smashed phone.

"Arrrgh!" I growled. "Where the shell is he!?"

"I don't know," Donnie sighs sadly. "Obviously with his smashed phone here he didn't want us to follow him."

"So... that means that he ran away?" Leo asks.

"That looks like the scenario here Leo."

"He ran away!?" I growl, but also my emotions were battling inside me. "That's the second time!"

"NO! No, no, no, NO!" Leo howls, he smashed his hand against the cement and Donnie was looking at him with remorse and sadness.

I look down to see... a drop of blood?

"Uhhh... Brainiac you better see this."

"What is it Raph?" Donnie walks up to my side. I point to the drop of blood on the ground. "What?"

"Guys look around," Leo turns his head.

There were metal pieces everywhere, including pink torn flesh.

"It's the Kraang droids," Donnie observes. "There was a battle here."

"So... about that scenario Donnie..."

"I was wrong Leo, Mikey didn't run away something happened to him."

"Oh no, no, no," I walk forward and fell to my knees.

"Raph?"

"Mikey's... chucks," I held the broken chucks. They were smashed and the chain link was broken. "Who did this?" I growl feeling rage bubble extremely fast.

"Obviously Mikey isn't here, but there's blood, he got hurt!" Donnie's eyes widen. "Someone must've took him!"

"Was it the Kraang?" Leo kicked a robot arm lying on the ground.

"I don't know, probably not Leo. The Kraang droids got shell lashed here."

"There's also a bone right here," Leo picks up a small white bone. "Don... is this Mikey's?"

"Hmmm," Donnie inspected the bone. "That's not Mikey's, it's not entirely bone marrow."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Well, it looks like this bone has metal structures in it."

"So, what could it be?"

"Maybe some robot... or even a clone..."

"Is that even possible Donnie?"

"I don't know, but it could be."

"Whoever did this I'm gonna..." I growl.

"This can't be happening!"

"What is it Donnie?" The Fearless leader looked at the genius.

"Whoever took Mikey... they could've... he could be dead right now!"

Me and Leo's face pale to almost white if possible.

I stood in complete shock not knowing how to react. My hands began to shake and my breathing got increasingly heavier.

"No... NO!" My barrier seemed to crack and was crushed. I gave out an anguished scream, slamming my fists into the concrete in frustration and rage.

 _My precious baby brother was gone! That can't be true!_

Donnie was silent and all I could hear was Leo's rushed breathing.

"We're not going to stop," Leo seethed through his teeth.

I swore that I've never seen Fearless so angry. He looked like he could explode from intense rage.

"We have to get Mikey back, we have to find his body. We have to!" Leo screamed and it seemed as if steam was pouring from his hardcore rage filled face.

"I'll flip this whole city if I have to!" I growl.

"And this whole world if we have to!" Donnie says with fierceness.

"Just hold on Mikey, hold on," I clutch the broken chucks to my plastron.

"Let's split up and search now!" Leo orders. "Contact each other if Mikey is found!"

"Got it!" Donnie nods with boldness.

"GO!"

* * *

We all ran our separate ways throughout the city. It was starting to be morning again, but neither of us stopped.

I kept my baby brother's chucks in my belt and I stopped at a roof a sudden thought coming to my mind as I looked down seeing Shredder's Lair.

I smirked and eyed my t-phone. If Donnie and Leo didn't find Mikey, there's only one other place in this city to check. Besides if the Kraang didn't capture Mikey. Then, Shredder's Lair would be the next destination.

I eyed Shredder's Lair like a missile...

* * *

 **See? Mikey's brothers do love him... They'll do anything to find him... Isn't that sweet? Yeeah it is! I've got the next chapter all planned out... Just to freak you out... Shredder is in the next chapter... Hahahaha! I'm so evil! Oh well! What's gonna happen huh? Feedback! Yes!**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone and First Torture

**Hey there! Well, I've got to say something for this chapter...It'll probably make you either cry, feel pity, scream or just be in shock... I mean something happens here... Nothing too bad... Unless you love Mikey so much... Sorry.. Even though I love Mikey too... That's just the story here... P.s... I would never kill my favorite character/turtle... I'm not that evil... That would just tear my whole life down. Well, read on, though you have been warned! WARNED OF SHREDDER! AND... the ending of the chapter might give you some hope... Hopefully. Well, just have fun anway... Still good :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Hello turtle," Rahzar is standing at the cell door again. "Did you eat that turtle soup?"

"No," I moved my hands from my laying position rattling the chain and shackles.

"Too bad," Rahzar chuckles evilly. "You just starved yourself."

I kept myself facing towards the cold stone wall. My stomach was squeezing painfully and it's already eaten half of my intestines. There was no way that I was going to eat turtle soup. It's like a human eating another human being.

"Well, someone wants to see you."

I could hear another door opening and padded footsteps. I turned and my eyes widen in terror.

"Hello Michelangelo," Shredder looked back at me through the cell door. I just shivered violently.

 _No! Not Shredder!_

"Get him out of that cell and bring him to the lab room."

"No!" I tried to shrink back as Rahzar opens the cell and got a hold of the chain and disconnected it from the wall and shoved me forward.

I gasped feeling the shackles dig into my skin painfully.

"Walk turtle or I'll drag your useless body," Rahzar growls. I get up on shaky legs and follow Shredder.

 _What could I do?_

I'm shoved into a gray looking room and strapped down on a table.

"What do you want with me?" I glared at Shredder.

"You know what I want freak."

"I'm not telling you anything! My brothers will come!"

"Oh really? Why haven't they come to rescue you huh?"

"They'll come!"

"Really? Would they even rescue a worthless member of their team?"

"I... I'm not!" My beak quivers.

"Really freak? You're more foolish than I thought. Don't you recognize how they treat you? They don't care about you freak. They've told you that before right?"

"No..." I could feel tears spilling from my eyes and Shredder's smirk widens.

"Didn't Raphael call you useless?"

"No... stop," I whined. "I don't want to remember!"

"Too bad fool, you'll always remember."

"Why... are... you doing this?" I rasped.

"I'd like to see you suffer. I'll watch you suffer first, slowly and painfully before you die."

"YOUR'E SICK!" I bellowed.

Shredder snarled and then I yelped as I felt a kick to my leg. There was the sound of a button being pressed and I felt electricity course through my body. I couldn't help, but to scream and writhe in pain until it ended.

"Pathetic! You're all alone turtle. No brothers left for you. You're not even their brother. Such a worthless and useless brat! No one on this whole planet would even care for you."

I whimpered as I felt a punch to my plastron. There was a sickening crunching sound. I'll probably have a bruise forming there...Plus maybe... broken ribs?

"You ready for some fun now foolish turtle?"

"You'll never break me!"

"Fool!" I felt something stab my shoulder and I screamed. "You're already broken."

"True..." I whimpered. My shoulder was bleeding and it stung with pain.

"Let's do something fun shall we?" I didn't even dare to look at Shredder's face. I just kept it to the side, tears flowing like a river.

 _I am worthless... Useless... I've been here two nights and my brothers never came..._ I could feel another wretched sob escape. _I'm all alone..._

"Now Michelangelo, open your mouth."

"Why?" I blubbered.

"Oh, it's good, you'll love this."

I could smell something and my eyes widen. I turned my head seeing Shredder holding a steaming bowl with something green.

My stomach lurched and I felt sick feeling myself turn a little more green than normal.

"No!" I whimpered trying to struggle.

"Oh, you know what this is?" Shredder laughs and held the bowl up to my face.

I could see smashed pieces of a turtle shell in the steaming soup.

"No!" I shut my mouth tightly refusing to eat the turtle soup.

"Too bad," Shredder chuckles. "You have no choice, Bradford... hold him."

I tried to move my head as Rahzar held it with his sharp claws. One claw scrapped against my cheek and held my mouth open.

 _NO!NO!_ I tried to struggle.

Shredder laughs and pours the soup into my mouth.

It felt like I was choking and I coughed and sputtered. A claw runs down my neck forcing me to swallow.

"Release him Bradford," I could feel the straps loosen around me and I fell forward onto the ground.

I felt so sick, my stomach twisting in disgust. My stomach was dejecting and protesting the food.

I gagged harshly and felt myself throw up.

"Ughh disgusting freak," Shredder scowled. "Take him back to his cell."

I could feel Rahzar snap the chains and cuffs onto my wrists.

"Wait..."

Rahzar stops, holding me tightly.

Someone lifted my chin and I saw Shredder's face.

"This isn't over Michelangelo. We still have a long way to go freak." I winced as he slapped my cheek. "You're all alone and no one wants you."

Then, Rahzar moves and he shoves me forward and I'm walking on shaking legs down the corridor.

"Spend some alone time in your cold cell freak," Rahzar shoves me in, ties the chain to the wall and leaves slamming the cell harshly.

I sobbed and just let everything out. My plastron hurt like it got smashed a hundred times over... Well broken ribs do hurt like shell. There was a puddle of blood forming at my feet, the blood was dripping from my shoulder... It was terrible... It would probably get infected...

"I'm alone... Everything... it's all true." I press my forehead against the cold wall and whimpered as my stomach churned with pain and disgust rolling itself over. "I'm already done for..."

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

"Any sign of him?" Raph asks as me and Donnie found him on a roof.

"Nope," Don shakes his head and I shook mine too.

"Something is telling me to go to Shredder's Lair," Raph pointed to down below. "I've been here since yesterday but, I can't get my mind off Shredder's Lair."

"Wait? You had a feeling?" Donnie looks perplexed.

"Yes, it just burns, my gut is telling me to go there!" Raph clenches his fist.

"Well, Master Splinter did say once, to trust your instincts," I say.

"What are you saying we do Leo?" Donnie asks.

"I'm saying that we need to follow Raph's instinct and feeling."

"What if it's wrong?" Donnie looks freaked out.

"An instinct for a loved one is never wrong," I say with pride patting Donnie's shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Raph looks at us. "I just want to bash Shredder's Lair to pieces!"

"Alright, let's save Mikey!" I pointed my sword ahead. Raph and Donnie both leaped down and I jogged after them.

"If you hurt Mikey you shall be mine Shredder," I whispered in a growl...

* * *

 **There ya have it! Kind of sad huh? Yeah it is... Well, Mikey's brothers are finally on the move! Will they find Mikey? Surely, he is in Shredder's Lair... But would they get him? Next time would have to come soon enough! Please leave wonderful comments... Don't make them too harsh... Especially if this chapter was kind of harsh and sad...Sorry can't really change that... Really pitiful... Well, make your day like nothing before!**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Down in the Fight

**Here we go! Ready for another intense chapter? Not only with Mikey this time! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I woke up to find myself in that lab room again. Baxter Stockman, that fly man was doing something on a machine.

"Greetings Michelangelo," I whimpered seeing Shredder standing above me.

"Today, I shall get answers out of you."

"Never!" I spat.

"Don't make me use this turtle," Shredder brings a knife to my view.

"Go ahead and use it Shred head."

He slashed it across my left cheek. It was a deep cut and it was bleeding.

"Tell me, where is Hamato Yoshi?"

"I have nothing to tell," I growl. "You can just kill me now."

"Not yet fool," Shredder smirked. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll have my fun."

I screamed as he punched my already wounded plastron and stabbed my shoulder twisting the knife like he was cutting me open. I could only feel white hot pain in my left shoulder.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"If Mikey was captured he'd be in a dungeon right?" Raph asks.

"Where else would they put him Raph?" Donnie opened the dark door and they all trailed quietly in the dark hallway.

"Guys stop," Leo orders. "We're not alone here."

Raph and Donnie eyes glance around wildly in the darkness.

"Isn't it that useless turtle's brothers?" A voice sneered.

"Don't call him useless! I'll rip you to shreds!" Raph growled pulling out his sais.

"That's funny, I recalled that you called Michelangelo useless yourself turtle freak," Rahzar stepped away from the dark shadows.

"Rahzar?" Donnie's eyes widen.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph seethes through his teeth.. "We can take you down Rahzar."

"Considering it's three against one," Donnie smirked.

"Pathetic, you should know that I'm not alone."

Suddenly, Fish Face, Tiger Claw, and Clone Bone appeared.

"Donnie," Leo pointed at the robot. "Is that where that little bone came from?"

"It has to be..."

"Well, more turtles?" The robot buzzed. "Didn't know that the turtle I knocked out had brothers."

"You knocked him out!?" Raph growls glaring at the robot.

"Of course," the robot's head twitched. "I found that fool crying like a fool on a roof. Tried to get away, but I got him. However, the Kraang came but I destroyed them. They were no match for me. Those aliens wanted to kill Michelangelo, but my Master wants the honor to finish Michelangelo."

Raph was growling like some raged creature.

"What are you? A robot?" Leo looked at the robot.

"Part robot," the head turned to Leo. "Baxter Stockman experimented on robot parts and living tissue."

"That explains the organic bone marrow," Donnie mutters.

"You brother gave me a dumb name... Clone Bone... foolish... Baxter Stockman called me R1."

"Clone Bone," Raph mutters. "That's exactly what I'm gonna call you!"

"I'm indestructible," Clone Bone stepped forward. "You won't beat me. Michelangelo never did... That foolish little turtle.."

"Why you..." Raph growled running at Clone Bone.

The robot's hand snatched Raph by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"I may be metal, but I'm also living," Clone Bone squeezed his metal fingers tighter.

"Raph!" Leo flew forward and Clone Bone let go of Raph dodging Leo.

"If you're part living..." Donnie babbles. "Then, you can die!"

"Come at me and see," Clone Bone just stands there.

"Gladly!" Raph threw a punch and the other two turtles joined.

"Should we help?" Fish Face asks.

"Nah," Tiger Claw smirks. "I'd rather watch them die.."

"My point," Rahzar grinned at Tiger Claw.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

My left shoulder was a complete mess. Every muscle and skin was torn and it was bleeding from almost every pore. I was feeling dizzy at the blood loss.

"Take him back to his cell Stockman," Shredder growled. "Wrap up his shoulder, but not enough to heal him just make it loose."

"Yeezz Maaster," Baxter flyboy picked me up leading me back to my cell and threw me in.

It was more darker than usual and all of the cells were empty. I was all alone down here in the dungeon. My wrists were bleeding and infected from the cuffs of the chain. They still were chained up with cuffs..

Not to mention... I was starving... And I was in pain...But I couldn't do anything... I could feel myself shaking and sobbing...

* * *

 **Nobody's POV _:_**

"Ahh!" Leo screamed Clone Bone punched him and his head smacked into the wall.

"Leo!" Donnie screamed.

A giant metal hand came in harsh contact with Donnie's cheek.

He groaned falling on all fours feeling the nasty bruise taking effect and tasted blood in the back of his mouth.

Raph roared in blind rage punching the robot but nothing seemed to effect Clone Bone.

The metal hand hard as bone socked Raph in the stomach so hard that the red banded turtle fell forward.

He coughed and coughed out blood. Blood dripped from his mouth and he grit his teeth and shut his eyes.

Leo was the only one who had his eyes open and his head hurt so bad. He reached his hand over his head in his laying position and looked at his hand. There was blood seeping through his fingers.. His head was bleeding...His head must've smacked into that wall.

"You're done for turtles," Rahzar cackles.

"No," Leo growls getting himself up.

Leo froze suddenly just staring at the ground...

"The heck freak?" Rahzar chuckles. "He just stands there and waits for his death? Hmm, this is so interesting."

"Mikey..." Leo muttered quietly. Clone Bone was advancing on him pulling out a glowing sword.

Leo could suddenly sense and feel Mikey's sadness wafting through the air. "Let me help you baby bro..." he whispered and tried to seek out Mikey. Trying somehow to connect with Mikey's mind... Though he could see the glowing sword raising in the air ready for a killing blow...

* * *

 **There ya have it! How was that chapter? His brothers are in a fight... But Shredder isn't fighting them... He's still down with Baxter boy and Mikey... What's gonna happen next? Will Leo connect with Mikey's mind? Wow, it's really getting my own self anxious to get the next chapter out... I'm really freaking out as it is.. I bet you are too... Well, thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are always welcome! No matter what! Have a great day out there! Even though it's hot, (Especially where I am anyway... It's like a 100 degrees outside... Too hot!) Don't take super long to review... Don't leave a girl hanging here... Especially in the heat out here where I am! BOOYAKASHA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Success Turns for the Worst

**Here's another chapter! The fighting still resumes and it still ain't over yet!...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

My body is shaking in pain and fear...

The chain cuffs are still biting deeply in my wrists and the horrible white blaring pain in my shoulder isn't going away. I really felt like dying and my mood darkened.

 _Death? Yeah... I would totally accept it... I just want to die already... What's the point of living? I have no brothers... No family... I'm useless like they say... That's all I ever was... and..._

I reach my hand towards the bars on the ceiling of the cell. My hand is shaking so badly.

There is a light shining through the bars and a few drops of water is dripping down into the numb coldness of the cell.

"I'm all alone..."

 _ **No, you're not alone...**_

 _Huh?_

I lowered my hand and glanced to the left towards the cell door.

 _That totally sounded like Leo..._

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

Leo surprised Clone Bone by twisting around as the glowing sword came down.

He faintly heard Mikey's words echoing in his head... _**'I'm all alone'**_... And he sent his own thoughts and feelings back, he said, **_No, you're not alone..._**

Leo beamed his mouth forming in a grin as he felt Mikey's sadness demolish and turn into confusion. At least that was better.

"Why are you grinning?" Clone Bone jabbed the sword at Leo and the leader flipped over grabbing his katana and stabbed Clone Bone's back.

There was a spot that wasn't metal and Leo knew immediately that it was weak spot.

"Ugh," Donnie coughed and looked up seeing Leo's blade embedded in Clone Bone's back. "Wait! I know how we can take that thing down!"

"And what's that brainiac?" Raph coughed wiping the blood off his mouth.

"He's part living... So we have to attack the living tissues and that bone marrow."

"You turtles wouldn't dare!" Clone Bone kicked Leo and pinned him to the ground raising his sword.

"You're going down!" Donnie screamed. He jabbed the blade of his bo staff into the weak spot.

Clone Bone howled and Donnie twisted his staff and pulled it out. There was a device thing on the blade surrounded by organic tissues.

"Give my neutron back!" The robot tried to swipe back the device, but Don leaped back.

"Oh no you don't," Raph stalks towards Clone Bone. "You'll pay for capturing my baby brother whether you're truly alive or not."

"My Master will finish you before you destroy me!" Clone Bone took a step back. His body was reacting without the device which was in Donnie's blade.

The genius turtle took it and crushed it.

"NO!" Clone Bone sputtered his body twitching violently.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that you'll die first," Raph growls.

Clone Bone kept stepping back as Raph stalked on him like a hungry and furious tiger.

"No one captures my baby bro and gets away with it. And that's why I'm gonna destroy you. You'll pay!" Raph stabbed his sai through Clone Bone's chest.

The robot's body twitched and all the bones and living tissues fell off and decayed leaving behind the robot parts which were unstable.

Raph pulled his sai out and the mangled robot body fell to the floor motionless.

"Hmm, Baxter Stockman's experiment was pathetic," Tiger Claw growls.

"Well, the turtles are our job," Fish Face sneered twirling his knife weapon.

"Well, it'll be fun to finish them off," Rahzar grinned evilly.

"Where is my brother?" Raph turned to the three other mutants.

"Like we would tell you that," Fish Face scoffs.

"You'll die before you even find him!" Tiger Claw pulled out his trigger and fired it at the turtles.

"Now, they'll be many bones to feast on!" Rahzar leaped at Donnie.

Tiger Claw was shooting at Leo and Raph was in a duo brawl with Fish Face.

"You're really trying to rescue a worthless member of your team?" Tiger Claw sneered.

Leo growled and surprised the tiger by somehow kicking the pistol out of his hand and punched the tiger in the face.

"My brother ain't worthless!" Leo growled with ferocity and kicked Tiger Claw down. "If you say that again I'll make this more painful than it already is!"

"You need to shut your mouth and just fight!" Tiger Claw hissed baring his fangs.

Leo grabbed Tiger Claw by his hind paws and threw him onto the ground.

"Say goodbye for now Tiger Claw," Leo's fierce expression stared at the tiger mutant's for a second before slamming the hilt of his katana on Tiger Claw's head.

If you see that face... You better run...

The tiger passed out and Leo turned to Donnie fighting off Rahzar.

"I'm so glad that Michelangelo is in my Master's hands," Rahzar laughs at Donnie's glare. "He would surely kill him. Aren't you happy? Finally rid of his annoying mouth?"

"That's it!" Donnie's eyes turned into white slits and he whacked his bo staff against Rahzar's face making the head snap back. Donnie slammed Rahzar to the wall and crushed the jaw against the wall harshly.

"You fool!" Rahzar barks. Blood was dripping out of his snout.

"Looks like I snapped your head out of place," Donnie glowers at Rahzar.

"I'll crush your bones for that!" The wolf mutant growled as best as he could with his head in a weird angle.

It was stuck like that...

"Want me to pop it back in place?" Donnie's smirk looked almost devilishly evil.

"I'll kill you!" Rahzar swung his long sharp claws at Donnie and the turtle ducked and rolled over appearing behind Rahzar.

Donnie put his hands on both sides of Rahzar's head and snapped the head back into place.

There was the sound of a sickening pop echoing into the room...

Rahzar let out a pained gurgle and fell forward blackening out, his face squashed against the floor.

"Did you just break his neck Don?" Leo asks in strange amusement.

"I snapped his head out of place and then snapped it back. There's no break, but snapping a bone back in place sure hurts and it can make people black out especially if it's the neck."

"That was very dreadfully smart Donnie," Leo grins.

"Thanks, it was fundamental anyway."

"Let's help Raph."

"No," Raph growls. "I've got tis!" He dodges a move from Fish Face and pins the cat fish to the ground. "Tell me where my little brother is and I promise that your death won't be peaceful."

"How's that convincing Raph?" Leo had a bemused look.

"I ain't done yet! Soo..." Raph drawled holding his sai to Fish Face's neck. "What's it gonna be huh? You gonna tell?"

"You wouldn't really kill me," Fish Face tries to move, but Raph held the sai tighter to the fish's throat.

"Oh yeah? I've got a sai to your throat. With one slit you are dead!"

"He's in the dungeon!" Fish Face blurts and gurgles as there is a small trickle of blood on his throat.

"Enough Raph," Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Where is it?" Raph presses harder.

"Raph! No! Don't! You'll kill him!" Donnie cries out.

"Turn left at the end of this hallway and go right down the hallway to a metal door and it shall lead you down to the dungeon."

"Finally!" Raph let go of Fish Face who's sputtering on the ground. "Oh, wait... One more thing."

Fish Face glanced up and Raph knocked him unconscious with the end of his sai.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Was that really necessary Raph?"

"Well, you and Don both knocked Rahzar and Tiger Claw out."

"You didn't have to do that, you already scared Fish Face out of his robot legs and considering you nearly killed him."

"Well... too late... He's unconscious," Raph twirled his sai.

Leo and Don both rolled their eyes...

"Ugh," Raph coughed, little specks of blood coming out his mouth. "Clone Bone really beat me up."

"Same here," Donnie rubs his cheek.

"Come on guys... we need to find Mikey," Leo looks down the hallway.

"Then, let's hurry our shells already!"

* * *

Meanwhile... In the lab next to the dungeon...

"Master Shreddeer," Baxter looked up from the machine.

"What is it?"

"I just looked into the security system and R1 is destroyed, Tiger Claw Rahzar and Fish Face are unconscious."

"WHAT!?" Shredder turned to Stockman.

"The other turtles are in the lair."

"So, they've come for Michelangelo after all? So pathetic!" Shredder walked towards the lab door.

"Whhaat we do Maazzter?" Baxter buzzed.

"Hold the three foolish turtles off with your mousers."

"Whaazt you going tooo doo Maasster?"

"I'm going to hurry and finish Michelangelo off myself. I'll do it right now and end the little pathetic turtle's life," Shredder left the lab and into the dungeon.

Baxter flew out with his remote for his mousers going to the level upstairs to face the turtles...

* * *

 **NOOOOO! Not when Mikey's brothers won that fight! Baxter is going to hold them off while Shredder... finishes Mikey... No! No! NO! It seemed like everything was going well in the beginning of this chapter wasn't it? Well... too bad... It ain't going well now :( Poor Mikey... I wonder if he'll be okay... Will Shredder actually kill him? Wait until next time folks! Keep reviewing!**

 **Keep calm though... (If you can..) And eat pizza!**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken To Death

**Woah... I'm working on this like crazy! Well I have to say; WARNING: This chapter is intense between Mikey and Shredder! A lot of injury and pain! And possible character death!**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Come on!" Leo cried.

The three ran down the hallway and were about to go down the next hallway to the dungeon when Baxter Stockman appeared.

"Dexter Stockboy?" Raph says in surprise.

"It'zz Baxter Stockman!" The fly mutant's head twitched.

"Get out of the way or you'll regret this!" Leo made a low guttural sound.

"I think notzzzz turtlezzz," Baxter held out his remote and pressed a button. "Face the wrath of my mousserzz!"

Suddenly, lots of mousers came running down the hallway.

"Oh boy," Leo's face sagged. "Not this again!"

"Too easy!" Raph grinned in triumphant smashing mousers.

"Isn't this a little too old?" Donnie took three mousers down. "We know how your mousers work Dexter."

"It'zz never old!" Baxter buzzed and spit at Donnie.

"Eww!" Donnie dodged the gross germ filled slime and spit.

"I'll squash you like a fly!" Raph smashed one mouser and leaped in the air throwing his sai at Stockman.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I blinked in the darkness... Part of me wanted to believe who ever said that... But part of me also didn't.

"It's no use for those words," I turned to face the cold wall. "I'm all alone..."

"That's right foolish turtle."

I freeze and turned my head my face contorted in pure terror as Shredder stood at my cell again.

"What do you want?" My voice is shaking.

"Your time is over freak," Shredder opens the cell door. "You get to die alone."

"NO!NO!NO!" I screamed as Shredder advanced on me. He unleashed his sharp weapon claws and grinned evilly at me.

 _On second thought!_ I screamed in my mind. _Part of me also doesn't want to die!_

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Take that!" Raph grinned as his sai hit Baxter.

"Turtlezz!" Baxter crashed to the ground. "This isn't the laast of meee!" He pressed a button on the remote and something crashed through the wall.

There was a giant piece of armor and Baxter smirked pressing another button and the armor crawled over on him.

"The armor thing again?" Donnie rolled his eyes. "You're so predictable Stickman."

"It'ss Stockman!" Stockman threw a punch at Donnie.

"The weak spot is to fight the guy inside not the armor!" Leo yelled.

"I remember that!" Raph grinned. "This'll be easy!"

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Stay away!" I screamed trying to move but the chains held me tight.

"Don't you want to die?" Shredder sneered. "You're useless fool!" Shredder kicked me hard in the plastron and my carapace hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

"You are nothing!" Shredder stabbed the claw weapon into my wounded wrapped up shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screamed as pain bolted through my shoulder more intensely.

Shredder kept punching and kicking me harshly.

I kept screaming and sputtering...

 _Why couldn't Shredder just kill me with one blow?... This is was too much!_

I coughed my vision going hazy and I felt dizzy. I noticed red specks flying onto Shredder's face as I coughed.

My lungs hurt... It hurt to breathe... I could feel my chest swelling... My ribs were probably broken and I felt something cutting into my lung... Or was it pressing? I couldn't tell...

 _Was that a broken rib applying pressure onto my heart and lungs?_

"Any last words pathetic turtle?" Shredder laughed as he kept stabbing me.

My neck was bleeding, my shoulder also... It was a complete mess. My plastron was bruised and felt cracked.

I could feel pain all over... Not just inside my body... I was probably bleeding internally too. I felt sick at the same time like I could throw up, but nothing was in my stomach and it just squeezed painfully. Eating that turtle soup made me sick.

Shredder pulled out a shock device and it coursed painfully through my body.

I could feel my heart skyrocketing and then slowing down...

Shredder slammed my head against the wall and lights flashed in the back of my head. Everything felt like a blur...

There was sickening sound as I felt Shredder dislocate my other shoulder.

My throat was rasped and tired from all the screaming and I felt my mouth open in a strangled rasped scream.

I was kicked to the ground and I couldn't hold myself up.

"S...t...o...p...a..nd...just... kill... m..e...already," I gurgled.

"Not yet, I'm not finished!" Shredder growled and he slammed his foot onto my leg.

I screamed feeling a crunching sound and pain bolted up that leg and it numbed.

I couldn't move, my right shoulder was dislocated, my left shoulder torn apart almost at every seam. My plastron was cracked on the edges, bruises littered all over my body. Broken ribs applying pressure onto my lungs and heart making it hard to breathe. My neck was bleeding and there was a nasty deep bleeding wound on my head. I probably had a concussion. Plus, my left leg was broken, not to mention I felt sick and my body was numb and in intense pain.

I couldn't scream anymore with my tired throat and I felt tears spilling down mixing with the giant puddle of blood beneath me.

My heart wasn't beating normally, it was getting slower by every second.

"I say again, any last words freak?" I feel Shredder roll me over so I was facing up, my shell against the ground.

"A...lone..." I coughed blood spraying into the air.

 _I die... all... alone..._

Then, I close my eyes and felt Shredder stab me one last time. My body jerked and my mouth opened in one last silent scream. Darkness consumed immediately and I no longer felt my body anymore...

There was only nothing around me, just blank darkness, no light, no feeling, no sound... no heart beat...

 _I really died... And I died alone..._

 **Nobody's POV:**

Shredder cackled evilly looking upon the still lifeless form of Michelangelo. He pressed his fingers to Michelangelo's neck and felt nothing... No heart beat...

"Finally, that pathetic useless freak is dead," Shredder laughed exiting the cell going to face the other turtle freaks. Shredder didn't even bother to close the cell door anyway...

Little did Shredder know that he didn't locate an actual pulse. And even though Michelangelo may be broken and totally accept himself unto death, his heart wasn't giving up...

* * *

 **Wow, that totally made me cry... Even considering I wrote it myself... Sniff.. Well, did you even read the very last sentence? Hope springs again! Yay! But, now Shredder is going after Mikey's bros! What's gonna happen? Mikey is too hurt and near death to do anything...**


	11. Chapter 11: To Death and Back

**Woah... Just wow...O_O This is actually the longest chapter that I have written out of all of my fanfiction stories... Wow huh? Well... this is a really great chapter... Of course there's a cliff hanger at the end... But it's not really too bad... Sorry... I didn't want a super duper long chapter anyway... But this is really great I'm telling you! The older brothers fight Shredder and Mikey goes to death and... Wait... I know what you're thinking... Don't get mad... He's well... Let's just say... Mikey goes to death... And... back... READ ON!**

 **WARNING: I'm pretty sure that your heart will break in this chapter... But don't worry! It'll piece itself and come back together at the end with the scene of brothers are always there cuteness... And your heart will swell... All is well... READ ON! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It was still the darkness of nothingness...

 _Nothing... Why was death so boring? Wouldn't there be light where your spirit would go? Was I in a bad place because of how useless and worthless I was? Was it cause I died alone, I spend eternity in nothingness all alone?_

There was a faint sound, just barely registering. I had no idea what it was... Just a slow thump then it would stop for a few seconds and then thump again. But, it was so weak I barely even felt it and I tried to push my mind farther away from it and just ignore it.

 _Wasn't I supposed to be in nothingness? Then what the heck was that feeling?_

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"You calling it a tie Raph?" Leo smirked. Baxter's armor lay to pieces upon the floor and the fly was sputtering on the ground.

"Not yet," Raph cracked his knuckles. Raph grabbed his sai and hit Baxter on the head making him pass out. "Now, that's a tie."

"Guys?" Leo's voice was suddenly strained. His face just paled visibly.

"What is it Fearless?"

"I can't feel Mikey anymore, I feel this dread."

 **Raph's POV:**

My eyes widen and I shared a glance with Donnie.

"No," I muttered. "I can't be!" _It can't be happening! I won't believe it!_

"It's not too late!" Don runs down further down the hallway.

I'm snapped outta my thoughts when Donnie screams. His body comes flying and slams into mine.

I groaned as Don's weight crashed us to the floor.

"Fools! It is already too late!"

"Shredder?" Leo gasps.

My eyes open immediately and I shoved Don off me.

"Shredder!" I growl outraged.

"Where is my brother?" Leo pulls out his other katana so he held both of the two.

Shredder just smirked evilly and grinned.

I felt myself growling. I didn't like where this was going.

"You talking about your worthless brother Michelangelo? Well fools, that pathetic little turtle is already dead."

"NO!" Leo barked seething through his teeth. "You're lying Shredder!"

"Am not freaks," Shredder held out his steel claws. "Can't you see the great blood shed?"

I freeze staring at the steel claws totally coated in crimson blood. Not only was there blood there, but also specks all over him.

Shredder wiped off a speck of blood off his cheek.

"See? No wound... This is all Michelangelo's blood."

"You!" I growled seeing red. "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" I ran at Shredder throwing out my sai. Leo and Donnie joined too all around me and Shredder.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _This is where I rest for eternity... At least this is what I get..._

 _Nothing ... It's so boring... That's totally not me, but I deserved this. I deserved death... I deserved all of this._

 **Twitch... Thump...**

That feeling was so annoying! _Why won't it just go away and leave me in this misery of nothingness?_

The twitch came again but with something else... **Pain.**

 _You're not supposed to feel pain when you're dead right?_

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

Raph groaned as Shredder punched him and slammed him to the wall.

"You are nothing to me!"

Leo came behind Shredder and Shredder stabbed his steel claws into Leo's shoulder.

Leo screamed and Don hit his staff on Shredder's neck.

Shredder tilted his head to the side making a cracking noise and glared at Donnie.

Donnie was sent flying across the room his shell scrapping against the ground and he almost hit Tiger Claw who was still unconscious.

"Don!" Leo yelled holding his bloody shoulder as Raph fought on Shredder. "We can't stay here and fight! We need to get to Mikey!"

Donnie's eyes widen as he stared at the ceiling laying on his shell.

"Just fight turtle freaks! It's time to meet your demise! Perhaps I shall let one of you live long enough to attend all this!" Shredder kicked Raph and faced Leo.

"I've got it!" A thought came to Don's mind. "Oooh, Donatello I love your mind..." Donnie leaped up and spotted a wire connected to the wall. The purple masked turtle grabbed it and stretched it out coming towards Shredder who held Leo to the wall.

"You're going down Shredder!" Donnie's eyes turned white.

"Coward!" Shredder let go of Leo. "How would a wire take me down?"

"Electricity doesn't go well with water doesn't it?" Donnie's grin widened.

Shredder just laughed and glowered at Donnie.

"You must know freak, there is no water around here."

"Oh really?" Donnie laughed. "I'm a genius if you didn't know. In fact, there is water all around us... Raph!"

"What?" The red masked turtle lifted his head from the ground.

"Throw your sai to the ceiling and hit that overview fire safety sprinkler!"

"Coward!" Shredder ran at Donnie.

Raph threw his sai and hit the sprinkler. Water sprayed down, and Donnie set the wire down and leaped out of the way as Shredder advanced upon him.

Shredder's foot stepped on the wire and the water sprayed down onto the wire. In the fraction of a second Shredder's eyes widen before the water and electricity reacted.

The three turtles just watched as electricity shocked through Shredder. They just watched the body get shocked over and over again violently.

When it stopped, there was a faint bit of smoke coming off Shredder and he fell down to the ground.

Raph screamed in rage his eyes white slits and he ran forward jutting his sai into Shredder's shoulder.

"Enough Raph!"

Raph wasn't finished yet though, he hit his sai on Shredder's head knocking him out.

"Great plan Donnie," Leo grinned.

"Thanks, now we don't have to fight him anymore."

"Now guys, we can't afford any time to waste. We have to get to Mikey!"

"Then, let's go!"

The three ran down the hallway faster than they've ever thought they could run. The three hearts were beating a mile a minute. Raph ran forward wanting to be the first one to get to Mikey.

The dungeon was cold and there were many cells.

"Just search and hurry!" Leo ordered.

"Hmm?" Raph noticed an open cell door at the end of the dungeon. His heart thumped wildly and he knew that had to be it. Raph ran forward not bothering to look into the other cells.

"Raph! We have to check the other cells!" Donnie cried out.

Raph only ignored him...

"Oh no!" Raph cried as he got closer seeing a green body laying motionless in the cold wet cell. "NO! MIKEY!" Raph froze in horror seeing all the blood and just stood there pale and shocked.

Donnie and Leo came running. Donnie immediately checked Mikey's vitals not bothering if blood was getting all over his hands.

"Donnie?" Leo asked after a minute of silence. He and Raph awaited Don's response.

"His pulse is really weak."

"Thank goodness," Leo sighed.

"He's alive," Raph sighed and wrapped an arm around Mikey's head.

"Cut the chains off Leo," Donnie let go of Mikey and was looking at Mikey's mangled leg.

Leo sliced through the chain with his katana blades and slowly with so much care, eased the shackles and cuffs off Mikey's wrists.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

That tiny thump noise was so annoying! _Just go away! Go away!_

Suddenly, the thump eased and got slower, and slower until it disappeared.

 _Whew... Finally... Now I am in nothing again..._

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I glanced down at my baby brother's face. He looked so terrible, I can't believe we failed him.

I reached my other hand to touch his cheek. I froze, my hand was cold, there was no ghostly feeling of a breath. Panicking, I looked at Mikey's plastron and placed my hand on his stomach.

"What is it Raph?" Donnie glanced up to my face as he was touching and feeling Mikey's leg.

"He's not breathing!" I rasped. I started to panic, my own breathing becoming irregular.

"No!" Donnie gasped and pressed his head to Mikey's plastron. "No, no, no." Donnie pressed a finger to Mikey's neck feeling for a pulse. "NO!" Donnie gasped, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Don? What's happening!?" Leo looked at Mikey's face panicked.

Don was just staring at Mikey's face in shock and breathing heavier than I was. His usual brown eyes were clouded over and glazed.

"Don?" I asked. Donnie just continued to stare and hyperventilate.

"DONATELLO!?" Leo screamed and I covered my ears.

That snapped Don out of his shock and he glanced up at Leo.

"His heart is fibrillating!"

"NO!" Leo bent down and pressed his hands over Mikey's heart and pressed down. "Come on Mikey! Don't do this!"

"Please come back Mikey," Donnie is crying and checking Mikey's pulse as Leo pressed on Mikey's chest trying to get the heart to beat.

Me and Don just watched Leo beat onto Mikey's plastron and breathe into his mouth and check him over. While Donnie just checked and watched Mikey's pulse.

The cold was numbing the feeling in my body and rain started to pour from the top of the bars on the ceiling. It just added to the lingering death wading in the air.

I tightly gripped Mikey's hand with determination while terror fought for control over in my head.

"Don't you dare die on us Mikey! Don't you dare!" I screamed.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _Back in nothing... I surely missed it..._

 **Thump...**

That sound was back again and louder this time... _Why won't it ever leave me alone!?_

 **Thump...Thump... Thump... Twitch... Thump...**

It was beating faster and louder demanding to be heard...

 _NO! NO! NO! GO AWAY!_

 **Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump...**

It got even louder and it rang all around me and I could feel it... It wasn't stopping this time...

 **THUMP...THUMP...Thump...Twitch...**

 _NO!_

Suddenly, it increased dramatically and got louder... Beating furiously.

 **THUMP!**

 _AHH!_ I suddenly felt pain bursting into me...

 _NO! NO! PAIN! NO! GO AWAY!_

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! TWITCH! THUMP!**

I could only scream as I felt unbearable pain cursing everywhere... All through the darkness...

Something was pulling me back...

 _NO! NO!_

I could feel the darkness fading and the loud drumming, pounding, thump raging into my eardrums... _Was that_ _my heart?_

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

I screamed again as another intense wave of pain washed over me.

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

I gasped in shock as Mikey's body jerked, he gasped and shifted clearly looking distressed.

"It went back to normal!" Donnie gasped looking at me. "But it's weak."

"Mikey!" Raph had hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

There was pain all around me and the darkness was gone... Never thought I'd miss the darkness, for the bright light blinded me and burned my eyes.

I gasped feeling myself feeling burning pain everywhere in my body.

"Ah!" I gasped and my eyes opened. Everything was so blurry...

"Mikey?"

There were three green blobs around me. One... blue... one purple... one red... Dude, my eyes hurt so bad...

"Mikey?" Something green grasped my chin and lifted my head pounding in pain up. I was met with a green blob surrounded by blue and dark blue eyes.

 _I couldn't believe it... Was that Leo?_

The other two blobs appeared in my blurry line of sight.

 _They... they actually came for me?_

"You're okay little brother... We got you," Leo cooed.

I could feel tears spilling from my eyes, and they stung against my skin.

"It's okay Mikey... You'll be okay," Donnie's gentle finger gently wiped my tears away.

"Y...ou... act...ually... c..ame... f..or...m..e?" I coughed little blood specks up feeling pain in my throat. I was lifted to a sitting position... Well, not exactly... More like in Leo's lap.

"Of course we would come for you," Donnie says gently.

"W...hy?" I rasped and coughed. "Was...n't... I'm... n...ot... your... brother...m...e...u...se...less."

"You ain't useless," Raph grasped my hand tightly.

"Th...en... w...hy...y...ou... c...ome...f...or... m...e? I... sh...ou...ld...still... be...de...ad...I...was...me...ant...to...die..."

"Don't say that," Leo grasped my chin and made me look into his dark blue eyes.

"Then..." I coughed. "W...h..y...a..m..I...still...a...li...ve?"

"Because Mikey, you weren't meant to die," Donnie rubs my head.

"You were meant to stay with us," Leo smiles down at me. "You were always meant to be the baby brother."

I didn't smile but simply closed my eyes and consumed to darkness again.

 **Raph's POV:**

"Mikey?"

"It's okay Raph," Leo sighs. "He's still breathing... His heart is still beating..."

"We should take him home and treat him," Donnie says getting up.

"Can I carry him Fearless?" I held my hands out.

"Sure," Leo gently hands Mikey into my arms.

"I've got you," I whispered. I smiled as Mikey stirred and his eyes opened just a tiny bit. "I'll protect you now." His eyes then close again and his body goes motionless and sags. I would'a thought that he was dead if I didn't feel his plastron slowly heaving underneath my hand.

"We may all be beat up and hurt," Donnie says. "But, Mikey is our top priority."

"Let's go help him... Let's help our baby brother," Leo says.

We all walk on heading for the lair... Though with lots of limping...

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey's brothers finally found him! Oh my gosh! Did you read the part when Leo cooed at Mikey? That was so adorable. When he said this; 'You're okay little brother... We got you.' That was just so adorable! Made my heart almost swell so much! And also that part when Raph is carrying Mikey... Aw!**

 **Not only was this sad... Like when Mikey's heart stopped it made my heart crack to pieces... But then, when he came back and his bros were there for him... It just made my heart swell and piece itself back together again! Wasn't that better than just having a cliff hanger when Mikey's heart stopped and then all this cuteness of brothers will be there for you in another chapter?**

 **Well, I just figured something... If I broke people's hearts with Mikey nearly dying and his heart had stopped... I should do something to made people piece their hearts back together and just awe in how Mikey's bros are there for him... Don't you think that's better?**

 **Your heart shall swell... ALL IS WELL! :)**


	12. Chapter 12:We'll Make Things Right

**Yay! Another chapter out! This chapter is really fluffy... Though Mikey isn't really... You know... back exactly yet... There's a lot of talking between Mikey's bros and Master Splinter... It's really sweet... Mikey is truly loved... Mikey's bros truly feel awful... What can they do? Surely they can't change what had happened to Mikey and what they've done... Can they?... Read on to find out!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is really cute! You might just die from the cuteness, love and promise here! May make you cry... You obviously will awe though... :)**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

"How's he Don?" Leo stood next to me by the cot as I assessed Mikey.

"He's stable for now," I sigh. "It'll take awhile for him to heal though."

"I'm glad he's still here," Leo put a hand on Mikey's head.

"Leo," I scolded in full doctor mode. "You're using your wrapped up shoulder."

"I'm fine Donnie, really, I'm just worried about Mikey is all."

"Mikey?" Raph coughs.

"Raph," I glance over to him on another cot. "Deep breaths, don't want you coughing up blood from your wound."

"Is Mikey okay now?" Raph opened his eyes and worriedly glanced at Mikey.

"He'll be okay, he'll make it," I sigh totally exhausted.

"Don, what are his injuries?" Leo asks.

"Well, he has one shoulder totally torn, the other one's popped out of place. He has one broken leg, he also has a few broken ribs which seemed to puncture his lungs, but he's okay, at least with the breathing mask helping him to breathe. He seems to also have been shocked with electricity which reacted with his heart. I hooked him up to the heart monitor because his heart isn't exactly normal yet, but he's okay... Well... for now. Plus, he's got bruises all over his plastron and his plastron is cracked on the top. That's why he's all wrapped up, I treated the cracks so they'll heal... Well hopefully... But, he's also bleeding internally so I had to numb his system and give him strong medication."

"I can't believe Shredder did all of this to Mikey. Shredder tortured him!" Raph growls.

"Shredder would so get a beat down," Leo growls.

"My sons?" Master Splinter entered the lab. "How is Michelangelo?"

"He's stable," I say. "Hopefully he'll make it through."

Splinter looked down sadly at Mikey's pale prone form on the cot.

"Oh my precious son," Splinter laid a paw on Mikey's forehead. "I can't believe how we almost lost you."

"You know," I mutter. "I was just thinking how if Mikey actually died I would be the youngest...I... that would be so awful..." I look down to the floor.

"No doubt," Leo frowns sadly.

"Oh my son," Splinter frowns at Mikey's still form. "We really didn't understand you did we?"

"We sure didn't Sensei," Raph says, he gets off his cot.

"Raph..." I glared at him.

"Cool it Donnie... I'm fine... Mikey is who we should be worried about."

"My sons," Master Splinter turns to face us. "I can feel how lost Michelangelo's soul is. His soul has truly shattered along with his mind and heart."

We all frowned and looked at Mikey guiltily...

"So..." Raph says. "Sensei... can we like... fix him?"

"I believe not my son. It seems as if Michelangelo is broken."

"What?" Leo has a dejected look on his face. "Are you saying... that Mikey won't return to his normal self again?"

"Well, he certainly won't be able to alone by himself," Splinter glanced back at Mikey.

"Well he ain't alone!" Raph grasped Mikey's frail hand tightly. "Not anymore and nev'a!"

"We truly need to apologize to him," Leo says.

"Yes, we all do my sons," Splinter smiles weakly.

"But..." I say with fear etched into my voice. "Will he ever forgive us? Will he forget how badly we treated him? And what happened to him?"

"As in the mind Donatello," Master Splinter exclaims. "It's up to Michelangelo to choose whether to forget them and to forgive us. However, if his soul and heart have been shattered... And the heart and mind may be strong but it is also very frail thing my son. Things taken to the heart are never forgotten. By Michelangelo's state right now... And I am not talking about physically, but mentally and spiritually I would say that he took every blow that we aimed at him taken to the heart."

"So.. What do we do Sensei?" Leo looks defeated. "If we can't change the past of how we treated him. How do we make the future better? What if Mikey continues to hate us... To believe those hurtful words that we blew at him in the past? Surely, that will affect how he will live his life and how he won't be able to be himself."

"It would also change our relationship," I say. "He won't think of us as his brothers and family right? He'll feel unwanted and to not want to be with us right?"

"And we want him to accept us," Raph adds. "We're truly sorry for what we did... We should've known that our harsh words would hurt him... And also how much I actually hurt him," Raph glances down. "With all those beatings you know? I don't want our relationship as brothers to go crashing down," Raph surprised everyone by his tears. "I'm so sorry Sensei," Raph turns around trying to hide his face. "I ain't crying... No... stop crying," Raph muttered to himself.

"It's okay to cry Raphael," Master Splinter put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. "That just proves of how sorry you really are and how you want to make things right again."

"Right..." Raph turns around and wipes his eyes. "So, how will we make things right? We can't change the past... of what happened to Mikey and what we did... So how do we help him?"

"Surely if we just apologize," I babbled. "That won't be enough to get Mikey back right?"

"Yes, you are right my son," Master Splinter says. "If you cannot change the past my sons... What can you do to make a better future though the past may be gloomy, distressed, painful and dark?"

"Ooh!" I beamed as there's a sudden thought that emerged into my mind. "If we can't change the past... That doesn't mean that we can't change the present."

"You are right Donatello," Master Splinter beams at me.

"So, how do we even do that?" Raph glances at Mikey and then back to his bros and Sensei.

"First," Leo says with attentive thoughtfulness. "We have be to there for Mikey when he wakes up and apologize to him."

"That'll be easy," Raph grins.

"We have to be serious Raph... And we have to face the reality if Mikey doesn't forgive us."

"So... what do we do then if he doesn't forgive us?"

"Then we have to try to earn it."

"That is wise my son," Splinter beamed. "Not only do you have apologize with attentive words but also with your actions."

"We love Mikey don't we?" Leo asks.

"Of course we do Leo... What kind of question is that?" I quirked an eye mask.

"He's the baby of the family... Of course we love him... We just messed up bad time," Raph says.

"That's right... He's our glue," Leo glanced at Mikey lovingly and squeezed Mikey's hand gently. "We have to make things right... We have to show him how much we really love him. We have to prove him that he isn't worthless and useless. We have to promise to never make that mistake ever again."

I nodded along with Raph.

"We have to help him," I say. "We have to change him back to what he once was... The loveable goofball with so much endless energy."

"With that smile and the sunshine that he carries around him," Raph grins. "No more of this sadness, gloomy and hurt Mikey."

"My sons," Master Splinter adds. "You are forgetting something here... Even if you do get Michelangelo back to his old self... He won't be exactly the same."

"No," Raph glances down sadly. "Then it's over right?"

"No Raph," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if we get Mikey back... We'll have to help him to make himself even better."

"He's our sunshine," Leo grins and kisses Mikey's forehead. "We'll make him shine brighter than the true sun."

"He's our heart," I beamed and felt something surge over me.

It definately felt like protectiveness and love... It was even stronger than before... _I wasn't giving up on my only little baby brother... NO WAY!_

"We'll make sure that Mikey is never alone ever again," Leo says with pride. "Never! You all promise my brothers?"

"I promise and that's for always," Raph raises his fist.

"I promise and forever," I lay a hand over my heart on my plastron.

"I'll promise too my sons," Master Splinter smiles.

"See Mikey?" Leo grins down at Mikey's still form. "We all love you..."

"Come back to us baby bro," Raph squeezes Mikey's other hand.

"You won't be alone starting now and never!" I smile down at Mikey and laid a hand on his knee.

"You're not alone... And you'll never be..."

* * *

 **Wow... How was that? I really loved that chapter... Mikey's bros truly love him they won't give up on him... Mikey doesn't know that but his bros are determined to show him how much he actually means to them and to make things better once again! Comment and review? Yes please! With cute hearts! :)**

 **P.s... I won't be able to write at all tomorrow... I know right?(That's Thursday July 2) It's a special day! My oldest brother is getting married! So exciting! I am also a bridesmaid! It's gonna be so wonderful! Well... I have to go now... Gotta get ready for the exciting day! Don't worry though... After that wonderful day is over I will get myself writing on the next chapter again!**

 **STAY AWESOME GUYS! AND REMEMBER! DON'T FORGET TO EAT PIZZA OR ICE CREAM! YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL! :)**


	13. Chapter 13:Don't Give Up Even If Failed

**Yay! Another chapter! Happy 4th of July everyone!**

 **P.s... You might get angry at Mikey in this chapter... Want to know why? Well... read on and see! But remember what Mikey had to go through! So that's why he's acting this way... Well, find out!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I could feel pain droning in my system. I wished that it would just go away and that I could be dead already.

Well... doesn't seem to be happening... I could hear some beeping noise... Like a mechanical heart beeping noise or something... It was so annoying.

A groan left my mouth and I felt something squeeze my hand.

 _Might as well open my eyes huh?_

My eyes opened and I blinked trying to clear my blurry vision. My three bros were standing around the cot I was laying on.

I was covered in bandages... There was a cast on my leg and one also on my arm while the other one was sore and just wrapped up.

"Mikey?" Raph squeezes my hand gently.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Donnie presses a hand to my forehead.

"Like that's... your... prob...blem?" I scoffed and let my head rest to the side.

"Of course it's my problem," Donnie smiles.

"No it's not... Why are you even here?" I looked up to Leo and Raph.

"We're here for you," Leo pats my shoulder.

"You're here for me?" I say surprised.

"Of course we are knucklehead."

"That's funny..."I coughed. "I recall how you guys called me a mess up. You don't have to even be here for me if I'm not worth it."

"No Mikey, you are worth it," Leo says.

"Says who? The one who also hurt me?" I spat. My bros gave me a look of surprise and guilt. "Why won't you guys just leave me alone okay?"

"Come on Mikey," Donnie rubs my arm.

"I've just made things worse," I feel tears threatening to spill.

 _NO! I am not crying! That's useless! Worthless!_

"No you haven't Mikey," Donnie says.

"Oh yeah? How come I always ruin your lives huh? How come I always make your guys mad? How come I always goof off? Leo's right, I need to grow up."

"No Mikey," Leo grabs my arm. "I was wrong."

"The leader is always right... And I've actually seen it myself," I huff.

"Mikey," Raph says gently. "We just want to..."

"GO AWAY!" I suddenly scream. My bros all jumped at my sudden yell and I started to cough and felt pain buzzing.

"Easy Mikey," Donnie puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Why are you all so suddenly worried about me huh?"

"We're always worried."

"Not true!" I rasped. "Let me say something to you bros..."

"We have to say something too," Leo says.

"Oh really? Some more hurtful words huh? Well... go ahead! I am not going to hear anything from you! From all of you! Once I am done talking here... You guys can all just leave me here!"

My bros all flinched and I just huffed debating myself to not cry.

"Why are you guys all the sudden worried about me? You shouldn't be! Why did you even save me?"

"Mikey, we didn't want..." Leo begins to say but I interrupt him.

"I didn't want to be saved!" I screamed with tears rolling down my cheeks. "You should've just left me there to die in that darkness. I WANTED TO DIE!" I holler.

"Mikey..." Donnie says sadly.

"Why do you guys hurt me? Then all the sudden you all try to make me feel better? By staying by my side huh? Well, it isn't going to work!"

"Mikey... We're all sorry," Leo tries to reach towards me.

"NO!" I spat and flinched away from Leo's reach. "Leave me alone... Just go... Leave me here."

"We don't want to leave you," Donnie says.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll never talk to you guys again! You've hurt me enough!"

"Mikey... Please... Listen to us," Leo puts a hand on my shoulder and I glared at him.

"We're all sorry bro," Raph smiles sadly.

"We promise to never hurt you again," Donnie says calmly.

"And it's all our fault," Leo emphasizes. "We understand if you blame us... We were the ones who messed up not you."

"Will you forgive us?" Raph gives me pleading eyes.

"I..." I feel tears spill down my face. Leo tries to wipe them away but I jerked my head away. I could still move though, except for my one leg and one arm. Though I was still very weak.

"Please Mikey," Donnie frowns sadly.

"I...No... I can't do that," I cry and sob. Then sudden anger burned and boiled in my blood. "I never will! I'll never forget what you've all did to me! I took every single blow to the heart! Don't you've realize what you've done!? You've broken me! Not only that... I was tortured! Shredder broke me!" I turned into a sobbing mess.

"We're so sorry Mikey," Raph looks saddened at me wanting to hug me as he reached his arms out towards me.

"NO! Just leave all of you! Leave me alone!" I yelled and glared at them. "You ain't no brothers of mine! Leave me alone!" I turn my head away from them.

My bros just said nothing...

I could finally hear silence and then the lab door closing...

I just sobbed and clutched my pillow almost tearing it to shreds.

 **Nobodys's POV:**

"My sons?" Master Splinter glanced up from his spot on the bench in the common area of the TV pit.

"We failed," Leo glances down.

Raph had tears spilling down his face and punched the wall.

"Mikey... he... he... he hates us Master Splinter," Donnie lifted his teary eyes and sobbed. "We tried to apologize but he didn't want us to... He said that he wouldn't forgive us."

"My sons," Master Splinter put a paw on Leo's shoulder. "Forgiveness takes time my sons."

"So... what do we do?" Raph scowls at his bleeding knuckles and sniffs.

"What do you think?" Master Splinter smiles at Raph.

"To wait?"

"We don't want to wait Sensei," Leo looks up sadly.

"You'll have to bear through it my son, but is there something that you can do?" Splinter smiled as Leo seemed to have a plan pop up in his head.

"I know what we can do," Leo turns to a sobbing Donnie and Raph who was cradling his bleeding hand. "We can't give up on Mikey... We have to keep trying to make him love us again... We have to do anything to get his forgiveness.."

"And how do we do that Fearless?" Raph steps towards Donnie who's examining his bleeding hand.

"We just be ourselves around Mikey... Be extra nice... Like Mikey is fragile and just treat him the right way."

"I think I can do that," Donnie nods.

"Can do," Raph beams.

"We won't give up," Leo looks up to Master Splinter who smiled at them all.

"I can't believe Michelangelo doesn't see how much we all love him..." Master Splinter looks the closed lab door.

"And we will show him," Leo looks to the lab. "Whether he wants to see or not... He needs to how much we love him."

"He's the baby after all," Raph chuckles.

"You're right Raph," Donnie smiles though his tears are dried upon his cheeks.

"We'll never give up on our baby brother..." Leo mutters.

* * *

 **Poor Mikey... He won't let go what his bros had done to him... And what he also had to go through with Shredder.. He needs to let go huh? Well... his bros aren't gonna stop trying to get Mikey to forgive them... They'll never give up on the baby brother... How was that? Please comment... I love them!**

 **HAVE A FANTASTIC HOLIDAY! WITH ALL THE FIREWORKS! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: When You're Ready

**Enjoy this chapter! You might feel all tingly inside! There's indeed bro fluff! Mostly between Leo and Mikey... Leo tells something to Mikey that gets him thinking... It's good... Have fun!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Donnie has been checking my injuries a lot, I would just look away and scowl. My bros would always be standing by the side of the cot. They would just try to chat with me even Master Splinter... but I wasn't really talking... Their attempts seemed to fail and I was quite glad. I just wanted nothing than to be by myself and away from my bros.

 _Ugh..._

I groaned as Donnie was talking to me one day... I was here for like five days bedridden on this cot. It was like the most horrible thing in the world... Well, not exactly... But I wanted to be up and just leave and shut myself in my own room. Nothing sounded more better than that.

"Just remember," Donnie rubbed my head. "We care about you okay?"

"Right," I scoffed and turned my head to the side.

"Well, you can walk on your crutches with your cast okay? I'll help you," Donnie helped me off the cot.

"No, I can do it myself," I spat and I saw Donnie's face flinch. "Sorry," I looked down.

"It's okay, I'll just watch you then okay?"

"Fine," I walked on the crutches out of the lab and saw Leo and Raph watching TV.

"Wanna join Mikey?" Leo smiles at me.

"Shouldn't you be training?" I asked with fierce bitterness.

"I'm not training today."

"What?" I say surprised.

 _That's no the Leo I know who would train in the dojo for most of his free time or..._

"Are you watching Space Heroes?"

"No, it's Super Robo Mega Force."

I felt a twinge in my chest.

"Or we could watch Crognard the Barbarian," Raph suggests.

"I don't want to watch anything... I'll just go to my room alone."

"Wait," Donnie grabs my arm. "It seems like you always want to be alone Mikey. Don't you want to be social?"

"I want to be alone!" I spat.

 _I don't want any attention!_

"Being alone is boring," Leo perks. "Come on, you don't have to watch for too long okay?"

"Please..." Donnie practically begged. "We're all alone without you Mikey."

I could see sad faces on my bros and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Fine.." I sighed and my bros all grinned happily.

Don led me down to the TV pit and my bros all crowded close to me.

"Dudes...you're too close to me."

"I actually like this," Leo comments and slings an arm around my shoulder.

I just sighed and watched the TV show. Usually I'd be so excited to watch this show, but I wasn't.

"I like this," Raph sighs. "Just us all together as brothers."

I blinked and glanced at Raph.

 _Together as brothers..._

I grinned and then frowned.

 _Wait...no... you aren't even their brother..._

"I'm done," I got up.

"Wait Mikey," Leo gets up.

 _What does he want?_

"Want to go cook ramen with me?"

"I don't feel up to cooking right now Leo."

"Please? You don't want me sad do you?"

"Okay Leo." Leo then scoops me up. "Leo!" I protested, but Leo paid no mind and carried me to the kitchen.

* * *

I just sat on a stool and gave Leo a few supplies.

"You know... I've been thinking Mikey..."

"How I'm useless?" I looked away.

"No," Leo lifts my chin. "If you actually died who would cook the food in our family huh?"

"You don't need me for that," I rolled my eyes. "You can make yourself ramen and just buy food to eat."

"No, it's not that," Leo slings an arm around my shell. "You're the one who's so creative in cooking. You make good food and strange food. And the thing is... we love your cooking Mikey. Even if you mix things that don't seem good together actually taste great! Like your pizza noodle soup."

"Really?" I bravely glanced my eyes up to Leo's face.

"Yes, precious little brother," Leo rubbed my head and I couldn't help but to grin.

"Uhh... Leo?" I sniffed the air. "You ramen is over boiling."

"Oh no!" Leo turns around.

Boiling water comes shooting up from the pot and Leo screams as a drop hits his hand.

I laughed as Leo panicked and put his burning hand in the cold faucet water.

"Actually..." I rubbed the back of my head. "I do kind of... feel like cooking."

"You do?" Leo grins at me and pours the boiling water in the sink. "Well, good, cause now the ramen is super soggy... Now no one wants to eat that."

I laughed as Leo dumped the wet almost liquid ramen into the trashcan.

"What are considering to make then?" He turns to me.

"Pizza noodle soup!"

"Oh.. of course," Leo grins. "Just like I said huh? Well, go ahead. I'll just watch you. Be careful with your cast okay?... You don't want me helping you do you?"

"No way," I shake my head as I grabbed out another pot and started the boiling process. "Last you time you actually tried to cook besides ramen... It was a disaster."

"Hey... Only because those eggs came out wrong.."

"They exploded Leo," I grin as I stirred the pot and added the ingredients. I still was good even with a huge cast on my leg and a few still wrapped up bandages.

"But..."

"They exploded," I repeated.

"Okay then," Leo sighs.

"It sure was funny," I grinned as I recalled the memory. "Egg was all over your face... Hahahaha! It was so hilarious!"

"It's good to have you laughing again," Leo grins.

I frowned and stopped laughing and poured in some noodles into the pot.

"Mikey... Just let us know when you're ready to talk to us... You know... About how we treated you... And what happened with Shredder and everything."

"I'm not saying anything," I snapped suddenly in that dark mood again.

"It's okay," Leo puts a hand on my shoulder. "We're truly sorry Mikey. It's just... If you ever feel like talking to one of us... Just let us know okay? We'll always be there and listen to you. Master Splinter says that the best way for a tortured and broken person to heal themselves is to express their true feelings."

I kept my mouth in a straight line and cooled down the temperature of the boiling.

"Besides... keeping everything bottled inside is only gonna hurt you more Mikey."

 _To express myself and my feelings? Those hurtful feelings?... What I went through? What they said to me?_

I flinched and closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"Okay Leo," I spoke softly. "I'll tell... I'm just..."

"You aren't ready yet?" Leo totally guessed.

"Yeah."

"It's okay, just take your time little brother okay?"

"Okay?" I tried to grin.

"Well... you know what?"

"What?" I asked as I finished the pizza noodle soup and the smell wafted through the air.

"That smells so good..." Leo eyes the pot with greedy eyes.

"Mmmm," Raph enters the kitchen along with Donnie and Master Splinter.

"Does that smell good or what?" I grinned as they all eyed the steaming pot that I held.

"So good..." Raph's stomach growls loudly. He takes another step towards me.

"No, no," I held the pot tighter. "Just wait until I pour these into bowls okay?"

"It smells so good," Raph pouts. "The last time you made that soup was when we can back from the Dimension X for the first time and you made some while you hung out with Leatherhead to watch a movie."

"Okay, now you can eat some," I pour the soup into smaller bowls and set them upon the table.

Almost immediately my bros and Master Splinter were already eating the soup.

"This is very good Michelangelo," Master Splinter smiles.

"It's been too long that I haven't eaten this," Donnie dips his spoon in the soup and eats it.

I just decided to dig myself into the soup also.

Even though I wasn't hungry and my stomach didn't desire anything... It felt good to make and eat something good... It made me feel... better and more of myself again.

I glanced at Leo who's lifting the bowl to his beak to drink the juice left over.

Leo's words played over in my mind...

 **Just let us know when you're ready to talk to us...**

 **Keeping everything bottled inside is only gonna hurt you more Mikey...**

 **Just take your time little brother...**

 _T_ _hat's exactly what I'll do..._

I glanced at my bros and family as they were all eating happily. I wasn't exactly smiling... but I was just watching them and slowly ate my pizza noodle soup.

 _When I'm ready... I'll express my true feelings..._

* * *

 **Dun Dun! How was that? It looks like Mikey is coming around after all huh? Yay! There's gonna be more bro fluff indeed! Prepared to be fluffed up!**

 **P.s. I am going to be on delay for awhile... I am going on a camping trip for five days this week. July 6 to Friday, July 10! There's gonna be no internet access there... So I can't write at all! I know right? I wished there was internet access, but oh well!**

 **HAVE FUN OUT THERE! BE SAFE AND BE CALM! AND EAT PIZZA! BOOYAKASHA!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan To Take Action

**Hey there! I am finally back again! It's been too long to be without any device or internet access... But it sure was fun! I truly love nature! Doesn't everyone?**

 **Well... here's another chapter! Mikey is not in this chapter... sorry dudes and duddettes... But there is a fight between Leo and Raph and you know... Just a lot of talking going on here in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later...

 **Leo's POV:**

"I can't take this anymore!" Raph yelled outraged and punched the wall.

"Raph!" I shake my head and Donnie grabs Raph's wrist to examine.

"You'll break your hand if you hit it harder," Donnie says with a scowl.

"Why can't we just do something right now!?" Raph turns to me. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of Mikey not being himself... I want Mikey back!"

"Easy Raph," I reasoned. "We just have to wait for him to decide to talk to us."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Raph growls. "Don't you realize something here guys?"

"No, I don't," Donnie shakes his head.

"Says the turtle with the smartest brain..." Raph retorts and rolls his eyes. "He doesn't even know."

"Be reasonable Raph, we can't just force Mikey to talk to us and make everything better."

"That's the problem Leo!" Raph glares at me. "Almost every night I would hear Mikey whimpering and sometimes screaming in his sleep. He's been having nightmares! You don't think that I'd notice that? He's been tortured and he's suffering!"

"I know that!" I snapped back. "We all know that."

"Then, why aren't we helping him? Shouldn't we be helping him?" Raph adds.

"He doesn't want us to help him," I say. "He's already told us that he doesn't want any help! We can't just go and help him when he doesn't want it!"

"That's the thing!" Raph steps up closer to me glaring straight back at me. "We have to help him."

"No Raph... We have to wait." I folded my arms seriously. "We have to wait for Mikey to talk to us. That's the way for him to heal. We have to wait for him to forgive us... It takes time Raph. Besides, we have to wait and urge Mikey to open to us slowly along with time."

"You're wrong Fearless," Raph growls and struts forward. He stabbed a finger harshly to my plastron and I sneered at Raph. "Don't you see!? Mikey will never open up to us!"

"How do you know!?" I slapped Raph's hand away.

"Guys!" Donnie tried to get our attention but I was focused mainly on Raph.

"It's been two freakin' weeks! And Mikey still hasn't talked to us!" Raph shoves me and I fell back my shell hitting the wall.

"Guys!" Donnie yells.

"Raphael," I growled. "You listen to me!"

"You have to believe this Leonardo! I ain't listen' to you!" Raph growls and I dived at him and we're wrestling onto the floor.

"Guys!" Donnie yells. "No! Not by my lab desk!"

"You have to realize something!" Raph yells and shoves me down my face squashed against the floor.

"Let me go!" I tried to struggle as Raph held my arms and legs up above my shell.

"No way Fearless," Raph bends my arm back further.

My eyes turned white and I twisted in the hold and punched Raph in the face.

"Leo! Raph! Stop!"

"You gotta realize that Mikey will never talk to us!" Raph screams. "You have to realize that he'll never open up to us! NEVER!"

I gasped as I'm slammed into the wall. The interpretation of Raph's words finally shattered into my mind.

"You're right Raph," I whispered.

"Huh?" Raph's white eyes turned back normal and he stepped away from me faced in confusion and shock.

"You're right... I've just realized this now. Mikey hasn't really been bonding with us."

"As a matter in fact," Donnie raises a finger. "He's been avoiding us and spending a lot of alone time in his room."

Raph just blinks with confusion and glances at Donnie then back to me.

"For the first time," I sighed and I knew that I was going to regret saying this. "You're right Raph. We have been waiting and Mikey never opened up to us. We have to accept the fact that he's never gonna open himself up to us."

"So," Donnie taps his chin. "Would that also mean that he'll never forgive us? Then, what's the point in helping him anyway? We're done guys. We have to accept the fact that Mikey will never accept us once again. He'll never be himself and never want to be with us anymore..."

I just turned my head and stared at the ground.

"No," Raph growls and I looked up to see him clenching his fist. "Like I said before, we have to do something!"

"Do what exactly Raph?" I say with grievance. "We can't force Mikey to open up to us."

"That's what we'll do," Raph smirks and folds his arms.

"We can't force it out of him." Donnie said.

"Not exactly," Raph's grin widens. "We'll have to trap him somehow and we aren't gonna let him go until he spills out his guts."

"Will that even work?" Donnie picks up a fallen beaker from his table.

"It has to," Raph says with eagerness. "This may be our last chance!"

"Then in that case," I smirked. "I'm with you Raph."

"Fine with me then," Donnie sets his beaker away. "So, what exactly are we gonna do? How are we going to urge Mikey to open up to us?"

"First, we have to catch him," Raph grins wickedly. "Then urge him to talk somehow."

"By also giving him some space," I say.

"And uhh..." Raph rubs his neck a faint pink igniting his cheeks. "I had a lesson with Master Splinter about showing our emotions. Sensei said that people are most likely to open their hearts up when others show their true emotions."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Raph. We all have emotions and we know that you truly care about Mikey just as we do."

"I...I... I guess so.."

"So, we cannot keep our emotions bottled up inside. If we release them and talk to Mikey, hopefully that'll urge him to open up his emotions, feelings, thoughts, and suffering that he's been bottling up tight inside himself and it's hurting him."

"So, do you have another part to the plan Leo?"

"Yes Raph, come here guys," I urged Raph and Donnie over.

We all stood really close together and wrapped our arms around each other.

"We'll get Mikey when he's distracted... When does he leave his room Don?"

"Only to eat or go to the bathroom or sometimes when we train," Donnie replied.

"Alright... So, we have to wait for Mikey to..." I looked back at Donnie. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About five-thirty."

"Perfect, he would come out and get some food right?"

"Hopefully," Donnie says. "I asked him if he wanted some lunch and he declined... Even pizza and he didn't feel like making anything either of the sort."

"Well... we'll just wait for him to come out," I whispered. "We can't let Mikey notice us okay?"

Raph and Donnie both nodded and I grinned.

"Now's the plan. It's time to take action."

* * *

 **That's it folks! How was that? It's too bad Mikey is avoiding his brothers and keeping those feelings to himself... But his bros just have a plan! Let's put our hearts up and hope that the plan will work and that Mikey will be able to open himself up to his bros...**

 **STAY AWESOME PEOPLE! :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Trust the Mind or the Heart?

**Back again! Here's another exciting chapter! Mikey's bros take action! However... it all ain't over yet! Mikey still has this one battle to do... Find out in the end of the chapter!**

 **Have fun people! Read like a turtle do! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. I could hear some shouting and yelling no doubt that was Leo and Raph fighting... again.

 _Why couldn't everything just be quiet? I wanted it to be quiet!_

The yelling seemed to stop and I sighed.

 _Finally! Some good ol' silence!_

I turned over and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Knock!**

"What?" I answered bitterly.

"You want to come out Mikey?" A voice was behind the door.

"No," I scowled and sat up against my bed stand. "Why can't you leave me alone Donnie?"

"Come on Mikey..."

There was a rattling noise of the knob turning but it wasn't budging. It's a good thing that I locked the door.

"Can't you see I want to be alone?" I snapped.

"Mikey... Come on.." That was another voice.

"No! Leave me alone Leo! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and picked up an action figure and threw it at the door.

The figure smashed loudly against the door and it got broken but I didn't care... I didn't really care about anything anymore.

"Aren't you hungry? We have pizza."

"Pizza?" I sniffed the air as the smell wafted through the door. "No way," I shake my head. "I am not gonna eat anything."

"Please Mikey..." It was Raph. "We truly miss you."

"Well, I don't want to see any of you!" I spat harshly.

"Please... Mikey.."

"GO AWAY!" I threw another object to the door and it banged loudly.

There was silence for a few seconds...

"Okay then, we'll leave," Leo says.

Everything is suddenly quiet again.

Finally satisfied I rolled over on my bed and just stared blankly at the wall.

* * *

I don't know how long I was there but I was just down in this dark mood and it felt really bitter. I could feel sadness, anger, bitterness and just something dark.

 _No way... I wasn't going back to my useless self again..._

My stomach decided to act against my will and growled loudly.

"Ugh... not now," I hastily tried to turn and ignore my hungry stomach.

It didn't seem to comply and just keep growling.

"Fine!" I hissed and raised myself off the bed. "I'll just go eat something and come back."

I opened my door and trailed down the hallway into the kitchen.

The lair seemed to be oddly silent... No one was in the main room, nor the kitchen either.

 _I wonder where my bros went?_

I glanced over to the dojo through the kitchen tarp or entrance. There were no sounds coming from the dojo.

 _They probably went topside without me..._

I blinked at the thought and I almost wanted to cry.

 _Without me..._

I just sighed and wiped at my eyes.

 _No! I ain't crying! Stop being a baby!_

I just scowled and opened the fridge door and took out a bowl of veggies. They were veggies that I didn't like but I was eating them anyway. I wasn't going to eat pizza... That's junk food! That's bad!

I just ate as quickly as I could... I didn't want to be out here from the safety of my room. I liked how complied the small space was...Just for me... By myself...

After finishing off the veggies my mind just wandered and I found myself in the main room.

I was just standing there and staring perpetually at the practice dummy.

I was so lost into my dark thoughts and dark mood that I didn't notice a presence behind me.

I gasped loudly as the air was knocked out of me as I was tackled onto the ground, my plastron scraped against the floor.

"What the shell?" I looked up and saw Raph leaning over me and griping onto me tightly. "What are you doing!?"

"Ya find out soon enough," Raph smirked.

I noticed Leo and Donnie behind Raph.

"What do you guys want? I was just about to go back to my room."

"We have something to discuss with you," Donnie grabs my arm.

"Let go of me!" I tried to squirm at all the arms and hands holding me down.

"This is important Mikey," Leo gave me his serious face.

I could feel my three brothers lift me up from the floor, but I was in Raph's tight hold as he sat on the couch.

"I say again! Let go of me!" I hissed trying to squirm away from between Raph's legs.

"No..." Raph growls back and it surprised me making me flinch. Raph seemed to notice my flinch and his voice softened. "Come on Mikey... Give us another chance."

"What if I don't want to!?" I barked back.

"Please Mikey..." Donnie was in front of me, one hand on my knee. "You can't keep this to yourself."

"Keep what to myself?" I asked in belated confusion.

"Don't pretend that you don't know," Leo is at my right side and grasped my hand though I tried to wrench it away. His three fingers tightened his hold on my hand not letting my hand to escape. "Keeping those dark feelings and thoughts are only hurt you more Mikey... Just like I said awhile ago. Mikey... You need to let it out... You can't keep everything bottled inside."

I scowled and glared right back at my bros.

"I don't want to say anything! And I want to keep it to myself!"

"Don't do this Mikey..." Raph says softly.

"And it ain't hurting me! I am totally fine!"

"Oh really?" Leo's face changed into something of snarky seriousness. "Then, you care to explain why you aren't eating pizza?"

"That has nothing to do with that!"

"Or how about why you aren't watching TV? Playing videogames... Reading comics. Joking around... Being happy with your big bright smile and your endless energy?"

"And let's not forget this one," Donnie adds. "Always being open to us."

I just grinded my teeth together and stayed silent.

"You would always tell us everything," Raph says behind me. "About your nightmares... about your feelings... Why aren't you being like that?"

"Well maybe because..." I turned over my shoulder to direct my angry scowl at Raph. "I decided to stop being that way... cause of what you guys have done!"

"We're sorry Mikey... How many times do we have to say that to knock sense into you?" Raph says irritated.

"Just stop apologizing," I scowled darkly. "I get it all now... You want me to forgive you? Fine! I do forgive all of you okay?" I narrowed my eyes. "Let's just all forget about this... About whatever happened okay?"

"You're lying," Leo says out of nowhere.

"What?" I turned to him in mock surprise. "Me? Lying? I don't think so," I let out a dark laugh and shook my head.

"We can see it through your eyes," Donnie remarks. "They aren't bright as they usually are. In fact, they are dull looking."

"Fine!" I say angrily. "Blame it all on me huh!? Like you guys always do!"

"You don't have to lie Mikey," Leo gently rubs a finger against my captured hand. "You don't have to lie about forgiving us... You can't just say that you forgive us out of nowhere."

"Isn't that how forgiveness works?" I rolled my eyes.

"You have to be sincere," Donnie says with oh matter of fact...

"Whatever," I glanced down at my hand captured by Leo's.

"Please Mikey," I feel Raph gently squeeze me. "We'll do anything to get you back."

"You wouldn't actually."

"We would actually Mikey," Donnie says.

"Please Mikey..." Leo tilts my chin up and I avoided eye contact but his fingers curled over my chin slightly tight making me flinch. "Look at me little brother."

"No," I say stubbornly.

Another hand helps the aid of tilting my head up, I tried to fight it... But it was Raph... He's stronger than me so I just obliged and met Leo's dark midnight blue eyes.

"Don't let this break us apart Mikey... Don't let this break the bond... We're brothers Mikey... You need to trust us... You need to talk to us... You need to show what you really feel... We'll understand... We all promise little bro... Just let it all out."

I could feel tears clouding my vision and I just looked down the floor as Leo's hand let go of my chin.

He was giving me some space... But I didn't know that...

 _ **Come on! Get it out! NO! NO!**_

I could feel my brain mingling along with my heart.

My brain was telling me every possible way that could go wrong... And that I couldn't trust them... I needed to get away and to keep those feelings at bay.

 _ **Keep everything bottled inside... Just keep it away... It must be tucked away... Don't show them! You are worthless! Useless!**_

I could feel myself starting to cry and I felt my bros trying to comfort me in any way.

While amongst that... My broken heart wanted to scream everything out and just shatter even more under all the pressure.

 _ **Let it out! Let it out! Show them what you truly feel!**_

It was like a raging battle inside my body and mind... Both against each other...

What could I choose? Follow my mind... or my heart?

* * *

 **Gotta end like that huh? I really liked this chapter... I really love bro fluff... And there will be lots indeed!**

 **What do you think about it? Well... What do you think will happen next huh? Please review and comment! I love them all!**

 **What will Mikey choose?... Gotta wait for the next chapter to find out! Geee! I am so excited to write this! Thanks a lot folks!**

 **If you were in a situation where you heart was telling you something other than what your brain and mind was saying... What would you choose? I know what I would choose... One that you should always trust... :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Of Tears and Pain

**Yay! I just wanna say special thanks to all of my reviewers! I have enjoyed all of your reviews!**

 **Finally gonna see what will happen huh? This chapter is pretty long... But there's so much bro fluff! You might just as well cry like I almost did or... just feel all tingly inside! Enjoy! Have fun dudes and dudettes!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I just sobbed and turned my head finding it to bury itself into Raph's plastron.

"Just let it out," someone whispered. I was crying too much to notice who spoke.

"We're sorry Mikey... we're truly sorry," Raph rubs my head.

"I'm good now, I'm good," I tried to brush it off.

"Yer not getting off that easily," Raph grunted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I momentarily babbled.

"Yer sorry?" Raph says in surprise. "You're being ridiculous, if anyone should be apologizing it should be us."

"What do you mean?" My glassy eyes looked up to catch Raph's sincere emerald green ones.

"You don't have to apologize," Leo says. "We're the ones that hurt you."

"Yeah but...I was the one who didn't come to you guys. I was the one who shut you guys out."

"And we're the ones who made you act that way," Donnie says and smiles at me.

I winced as I remembered the feeling I had when before I was captured.

"We never noticed how we were hurting you Mikey," Leo pats my knee gently. "Back at the farmhouse with the mom thing."

"Yeah," I scowled. "You guys didn't even trust me... I knew what it was in my gut! And you guys just shut me out!"

"We're sorry Mikey... It was kind of hard to believe trust me," Raph adds.

"And the time when you guys just tossed me around the day we first fought Shredder."

"Oh," Donnie's face flinched as he seemed to recall that memory. "Sorry about that Mikey... I... I should've just..."

"Doesn't matter now," I scowled. "What about the time with those Squirrelanoids? With Leatherhead? Oh... how about Dimension X? And let's not forget those wasps huh? You guys never appreciate when I try to do something right for you guys!" I felt tears bubble out of my dull eyes.

"Mikey," Donnie reaches toward me.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I hissed. "I am not done talking here!"

My bros stayed silent waiting for me to continue on.

"I felt like I wanted to run away again just when I met Napoleon!"

"You ran away?" Raph's eyes widen.

"Oh? So you guys know the truth now huh?" I folded my arms and gave out a bitter laugh.

"Please... don't run away Mikey," Leo says with sad eyes. "That would hurt us..."

"You guys seemed to be fine during that time when I ran away!"

"For your information Mikester," Raph squeezes my arm. "We were up all night searching for you... I was worried when those punk frogs attacked us... I thought they had captured you."

"Well... you can't change anything now," I seethed through my teeth and stared at the ground.

"So... was that how you feel? Was that what you wanted to tell us?" Donnie brings my attention back to him once again.

"Yeah... that's right... It's all good now... Really... all of you, I feel better. I really do... you're right Leo... it's good to let it all out." I eyed the ground still feeling that uneasiness twist into something of hot iron in my gut.

"You're a terrible liar Mikey," Leo seemed to scold.

I flinched at the truth... I truly was a terrible liar...

 _Why couldn't I make just one good lie and it wouldn't hurt anything?_

"Just tell us the truth," Donnie rubs my arm. "It'll make you feel better."

I swallowed down a lump forming in the back of my throat as I glanced down again.

I really wanted to... I really did...but I couldn't...

 _I can't burden them... With my feelings..._

"I just..." I stated trying to find the right words. "So much happened a-nd I was j...just alone," I said after a few minutes, pausing, searching for the right words to say.

Nobody said anything or stopped me, instead they just waited patiently.

"I was right about that mom thingy... but nobody apologized or noticed how I threw up feeling sick right when we all left the body," I choked. "I'm sorry," I hiccuped.

"Mikey... if this is too much, you don't have to say," Donnie tries to soothe me.

"No," I glanced up to meet my bros faces. "I need to get it out... It'll help me... and you guys."

My bros faces brighten and they just smiled.

"Just take your time Mikey," Leo rubs my hand and lets go of it.

"Everything that you guys said to me... I never forgot them... I always took them to the heart and it hurt me."

"Mikey..."Raph rubs my head sadly.

"Go on, keep going," Leo encouraged me.

"It always made me think of myself," I glanced down. "You guys never appreciate what I do... Nothing I do is good. With the Kraang facility before that fight with Shredder," My body started to shake. "You guys didn't w-want me and... keep tossing m...me around... It just hurt... nobody wanted to be with me... Nobody... And then with that fight with those foot not too long ago..." I sobbed.

My bros all frowned readying themselves for what they've done.

"I was just having fun and being myself you k...know... Then, I just messed everything up like I always do... I'm such a mess up... I can't do things right... But when I do something right you guys don't appreciate me for that. I tried to fix things... But I just end up making everything worse... Like exploding that Go-Kart. I got hurt in the process by a Foot ninja... And Raph..."

Raph stayed silent just intent on listening.

"He was right... I just mess up everything."

"That's not true," Raph tries to wipe a tear from my face but I shimmied my head further away as I could.

"And then Leo said that I couldn't go on patrol again with you guys."

Leo just had a sad expression plastered on his face.

"Then, I was reminded of how I messed things up... Everything and... Then, you guys tell me to grow up... I was just some ninja... Some useless ninja... and you said that I don't support this team... I... I was hurt and you guys didn't even care... And the next thing I know is that you guys just leave! And I just stayed behind."

"Mikey... we're so sorry," Leo looked like he was about to cry.

"Then, I decided to stay out there," I continued on. "I though about everything in my life... How I saved you guys... How I was so worthless and useless... I was such a nobody... and how nobody was on my side," I started to sob harshly.

"It's okay Mikey..." Donnie rambles. "You're okay."

"Then... I got captured... Shredder tortured me... I was useless... worthless... It hurt not only physically... but also mentality... I really wanted to die in that dark moment... No one noticed how I was suffering... No one came for me. No one cared. You guys didn't notice."

"Mikey.." Leo puts a hand on my shoulder. "We're so sorry. We were too focused on our own problems and thoughts that we didn't see how our baby brother was suffering..."

"I'm still not your brother," I glanced down avoiding eye contact.

"Of course you are our brother."

"You guys didn't treat me like one," I felt a twinge in my chest.

The truth hung like silence in the air...

"We're so sorry Mikey... We didn't notice how we were hurting you ," Donnie says.

"I was all alone," I glanced up.

"Never Mikey," Raph gently turned my head to face him. "You're never alone... We're here."

"Sure felt like it," I seemed to be crying nonstop.

"Listen fair Mikey," Leo gave me his serious eyes... But they also contained something else... Concern? Love?

"We all feel so terrible for hurting you... We all wished that we could go back and change it all... But that's impossible... we can't change anything..."

I just glanced back down and found the floor to be interesting.

"Look up here bro," Raph tilts my chin up. "You eyes belong to us not the ground."

"But... that doesn't mean that we can't fix this... We can change the present and for the better future."

I blinked at Leo slightly amused in this conservation though I was still crying silently. Raph was rubbing my arms trying to soothe me as much as he could.

"And for that... We not only have to be better," Donnie speaks up. "We all need to not only make our words right... but also with our actions."

"And not only that... We need you," Raph says with such care and gentleness.

"We cannot make things better if you don't also take action," Leo reaches towards me.

Leo blinks in surprise as I don't flinch away as he grasped my arm gently. He must've thought that I could recoil away from him.

"Forgiveness is also what needs to be done... We love you otouto...You are our sunshine... We need your light again... And your little ball of endless, boundless energy."

"I'm so s...sorry!" I choked on a sob my body quivering and shaking with all the pain, sadness, guilt and everything that I felt and just let it all out.

It felt like a heavy dark weight was lifted from my shoulders and insides as I totally expressed myself and just cried in my brothers arms. They each had their arms around me trying to soothe me. Each just rocking and trying to cradle me... Like I was a baby...

"I... I...I... I for...give... you bros..." I could feel tears splashing down my plastron and probably onto my brothers.

However... none of my bros made any attempt to move away from the tight hug of rocking, cradling and soothing me.

"I am so sorry about how I shut you guys out... How I didn't want to trust you... It's just... b..became too much and... I just... s... snapped, I'm s-sorry!" I hiccuped trying to wipe away the new tears that came.

"You don't have to be sorry, we understand," Donnie whispered and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and leaned myself against Donnie's plastron, closing my eyes for a bit.

"I try to better... I really do, I promise I'll try harder," I hiccuped again.

"And we promise to appreciate you more, besides you've saved us countless times," Raph laughed rubbing my head slightly.

"Is there anything else that we should know?" Leo asked looking like he knew me. Like I haven't told everything yet.

My face fell again from the sadness, darkening. There was something more... and I didn't want to tell anyone... But, there was no where to hide... I could feel so scared like I wanted to retract back into my shell.

I could see Leo swallow as saw the sudden change of emotion on my face. I could feel goose bumps spreading across my arms and legs and could feel my body starting to shake with fear.

"I see him," I whispered.

"Who can ya see?" Raph asked, not really knowing what I had to tell.

My body was shaking again, but this time even worse, I was viciously trembling, almost choking in frightened terror.

"S-Shredder," I said after a few agonizing seconds. "I s-see him hurting me... I relive those moments... His words... The pain..."

I jumped startled as someone growled... I glanced at Raph to see rage boiling on his face... But, it wasn't directed at me... It was directed at what Shredder had done... Leo looked like he almost wanted to murder someone and the same with Don... That someone was probably Shredder.

"I keep having nightmares of my capture," I gasped in terror and trembled from head to toe.

"We'll avenge Shredder," Leo's eyes were filled with hate and he glanced down at me his eyes changing into concern.

"I was just alone," I looked down.

 _How many times have I looked down?_

"Look up bro, your eyes belong in the air where we can see," Leo says and I glanced back up.

"You're never alone Mikey... Now... and never... I'm here... We're all here, We love you so much," Raph said and slightly sniffled himself turning his head trying to hide his face.

The faint blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by me and I felt the sadness seemingly leave my heart, though it still wasn't exactly healed and put back together again.

I smirked, "Raphie's such a softie." I could feel myself feeling more lighter and more brighter and happier again.

Instead of Raph getting back at me for calling him that nickname he just smiled with something in his eyes...

 _Was that pride?_

My bros all beamed and I grinned back at them.

"Yupp... when you see that smile, you know that all is forgiven," Donnie beams.

"That's right," I grinned.

"And you do look worn out," Leo studies my face. "You look tired bro... Like you haven't gotten much needed sleep lately."

"Yeah, you've got circles underneath your eyes," Donnie observes. "Your eyes are also bloodshot and they look tired and your body is expressing that too."

"You noticed that too?" I say with surprise. "You guys can really see through me sometimes... That's bad for me... cause I can't hide anything."

"And you shouldn't have to hide anything," Leo kisses my forehead and I laughed as it tickled.

"You should try to sleep little bro," Donnie lets go of me with Leo along with him.

"Sure," I say and bit my lip. Or the bottom of my beak you'd say. "I...um..."

"You okay?" Leo shows his concern.

"I... just... don't want to be scared... I'm afraid that I'll have a nightmare again about Shredder...I'm scared."

"Don't worry bro," Raph grins behind me. "You can sleep with me if ya want."

I glanced up at Raph with hope and thankfulness glinting in my eyes.

"Sure Raph."

"Come on, let's go to ma room," Raph picks me up bridal style, an arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders.

"If you need anything... You can always come to us too, We'll be here for you," Donnie grins.

"Sure D!" I grinned.

"Sleep tight bro," Leo gave me one last hug and Donnie squeezed my hand.

Raph walked on and went through the hallway trailing to his room.

My eyes were halfway closed as I felt myself lowered onto Raph's bed. Through my half lidded eyes I watched as Raph pulled the covers over my body and seemed to curve them around me like I was in some sort of cocoon.

"Sleep tight bro," Raph whispered.

I could feel something soft press against my forehead and I smiled at the warm feeling spreading in my chest. Raph was always such a softie.

I could feel the bed dent a little deeper as another body slipped in through the covers.

I just turned over so I was facing Raph. I really wanted to burrow myself into Raph's plastron and strong arms, but I decided to give Raph some space.

I grinned as my eyes met Raph's green ones..."You're gonna sleep too?"

"Course I am," Raph laughed. "I've been tired lately too just like you... And there's no way that I am leaving you... So I'm gonna sleep while you sleep bro."

"Thanks Raphie," I grinned and closed my eyes and I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Awww! Just wow! This is actually my favorite chapter! I loved all the bro fluff!**

 **I felt really pleased and confident with myself after I wrote this! Well, what do you think of that? I thought that it was a wonderful chapter! And the story isn't over just yet! There will probably be a few more chapters left... Like maybe two or three? Something like that anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading! And I'll really appreciate reviews and comments!**

 **Just express yourself dudes and dudettes! Showing what you truly feel is always gonna make things turn out for the better! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare and Comfort

**Hey there! Here's another chapter! It's all soon gonna come to an end soon... So sad huh? Well... there's bro fluff in this chapter! It's cute! Enjoy your prize!**

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo...**_

I freeze finding myself in that dark familiar cell again.

 _NO! I didn't want to be back here again!_

Everything shifted and I was back in the lab Shredder's face looming above me.

I gagged feeling familiar soup enter my throat.

 _No, no, no, no, NO!_

My stomach lurched painfully and with disgust.

My head was dizzy as the room shifted again.

I screamed as electricity coursed through my body with Shredder's laugh echoing around me.

 _How'd I get here!? NO! NO! I was home! But, somehow I was back!_

I kept screaming as every torture was relived.

 _It felt so real... But how?_

I was laying in the cell my blood pouring endlessly around me with evil laughter ringing through my ears.

I wanted to scream in agony and pain, but my mouth wasn't responding and only a strangled cry escaped my mouth.

Pain was everywhere... All pain...

 **"MIKEY!"**

I gasped suddenly as it felt someone was shaking me... But... there was no one beside me except for Shredder laughing and mocking by the cell door.

 **"WAKE UP!"**

I blinked confused and Shredder's evil laughter stopped in confusion and then he glared at me.

"You shall die!" He roared and brought his steel claw forward.

I screamed at the added pain.

 **"MIKEY! WAKE UP BRO! WAKE UP!"**

* * *

I screamed and bolted up my eyes snapped open in terror. I was breathing heavily and sweat lingered on my forehead.

"Mikey?"

I looked down at my body to find my leg wasn't broken, there was no pain, but there were faint almost faded scars on my arms. They were slash marks from Shredder's claws.

 _Wait? Was it really just a dream?_

"Mikey."

Strong warm arms pull me up against a warm plastron.

I tilted my head up seeing Raph with concern and fear etched onto his face.

I started to whimper and cry in Raph's hold and he only brought me closer to his body.

"Shh... baby bro... you're okay."

"Sh... Shredder!" I gasped out.

"Shh..." Raph rubbed soothing circles on my shell. "You're okay, you're safe... Shredder ain't gonna get ya. It was all a nightmare."

"Really?" I glanced up to Raph's bare and sincere green eyes.

"Right little knucklehead... I'll protect you... Ain't nobody gonna get ya... Even in ya dreams... They'll have ta go through me... I'll protect you..." Raph pressed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"You're the best Raphie..."

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

Pride swelled in my chest and my heart swelled as I smiled down at Mikey after he said that nickname.

"I'll protect ya... I promise baby brother," I gave him a gentle squeeze.

I wrapped my body around him protectively and felt his breathing even out against my neck. He was asleep and there's no way I'm having him to have another nightmare again.

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

Me and Don peeked around Raph's door.

"Aww, just look at that." I was met with the sight of Raph holding Mikey tightly, and protectively against his plastron and his body was curled around Mikey's small form like he could protect him from the world.

"Raph's such a softie," Donnie smiled.

"Look at Mikey," I pointed.

Sure enough, Mikey had a bright cute smile on his face though he was asleep. It's good to see him finally smiling again.

I couldn't help but to walk over and lay a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

As if sensing another presence Raph growled protectively even with his eyes closed and Mikey shifted slightly.

I pulled my hand back and Raph stopped growling.

"Geez, over protective much," Donnie half muttered and laughed.

"We should let them rest, but do you have a camera on you Donnie?"

"Right here," Donnie smirked holding up a camera. He took a picture of Raph and Mikey and they still didn't stir. "Now, we'll always remember this," he chuckles.

"Good job Don," I smirked.

"We should go to bed and help Mikey when he wakes up later."

"Alright then," I smiled down at Raph and Mikey once more. "Sleep tight bro... And I'm counting on you to protect him Raph."

We were both off to our own beds for the night.

* * *

 **Sorry if that was short...But, I've got the next chapter all planned out.. I just thought that this chapter should be about a nightmare... and I have the next chapter... Well, you know... it was supposed to be with this chapter... But, it doesn't really go along with the nightmare theme... So... I just separated them to separate chapters... I think that it's great! It'll be good actually!**

 **Be prepared for more bro fluff and Mikeyness! :) Please review and comment and I'll appreciate and give my thanks for them! Have fun out there!**


	19. Chapter 19: Back Again

**Hiyah! Hi again dudes and dudettes! There's gonna be two chapters left... So sad huh? Well... enjoy this as much as you can! :) READ ON!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I was awake before I even opened my eyes. I just sighed in this warmth and yawned stretching out as I possibly could.

"Mikey?"

I opened my eyes and glanced up at Raph.

"Good morning Raphie..." I grinned.

"We should get up and get something for you to eat bro," Raph gets off the bed.

"I'll just eat something small," I pushed myself up and followed Raph to the kitchen.

Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter were already there.

"Good morning my son, how are you today? Or should I say... Good afternoon?" Master Splinter beamed at me.

"I'm good," I smiled and rubbed my arm nervously. "It's good to be up I guess."

"I've got you some brunch Mikey," Donnie set out a plate of food.

"You didn't try to cook did you?" I wearily eyed Donnie as I seated myself on the stool and picked up my fork.

"No... trust me I didn't try to cook... Well... not quite exactly," Donnie rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm eating greens?" I looked down at my plate.

"Yes, they're good for you Mikey... Especially if you haven't had very good sleep lately or when your body is tired. These shall energize you Mikey."

I just stared at the green veggies next to a piece of chicken on my plate. My stomach twisted in disgust and I frowned putting a hand over my beak as I felt nausea threatening to burst.

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie leaned down to take a look at my face. "You're getting pale... more than you're already green."

I didn't reply but something flashed across my eyes.

Instead of the green veggies of broccoli, lettuce, peas, and beans it morphed into small familiar rounded shapes. And the chicken... It was meat... The form morphed into some kind of meat.

My eyes widen in horror as I saw little parts of a turtle just laying on my plate. Gagging harshly, I dashed up and ran to the bathroom.

"Mikey?"

I had slammed the door when I entered the bathroom... I didn't want my brothers and family to see me retching and vomiting.

"Mikey?"

Of course the door was opened and I mentally slapped myself for not locking it.

"Just get it out," Donnie was looking at my face a hand on my shoulder.

I could feel Raph grab onto me as I leaned over the toilet seat to throw up again.

After a full minute had passed, I was panting exhausted and I wiped the grime from my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"You okay?" Donnie was leading me out of the bathroom. Master Splinter was standing outside looking worried.

"You feeling sick my son?" He asked.

"No... I... it's..." I mumbled. "It's not that... I'm not... I'm not really sick."

"You seem fine," Donnie touched my forehead. "You have no fever, and your breathing is normal... You don't look congested either."

"Do you feel like you're sick," Leo asked me rubbing my head carefully. "Did you feel sick earlier?"

"No," I glanced up at Leo. "I... I was totally fine... It's just..." I glanced down my face darkening and my stomach twisted with pain.

"What is it?" Raph lifted my chin up. "Why did you throw up? Do you know why?"

"It's the food," I babbled. "It... it reminded me of something... That happened with Shredder..."

"And are you willing enough to tell us about that?" Leo questioned.

"Shredder... he..." I gulped and I held my stomach as it twisted with the memory. "H...He made... me eat something... something that I didn't want to eat," I shuddered.

"It's okay Mikey," Leo rubbed my head trying to soothe me down.

"N...n...no... it was bad... it was bad... it made me sick," I had tears falling down my cheeks.

"What did he force feed you?" Donnie grabbed my face. "What did you eat?"

"A...s-soup," I shuddered and gagged slightly.

"How is that bad?" Raph put his hands on his hips. "You've eaten many soups before Mikey... How is that even...?"

"No," I interrupted Raph. "It wasn't just any normal soup."

"Well, what kind of soup was it?"

"It's sort of like a human being eating another human being..."

"What?" Raph has a confused face. Donnie's face pales and Leo's face turns into shock.

"He forced me to eat t...turtle soup," I cried and started gagging though nothing was in my stomach now.

"That must've been terrible my son," Master Splinter frowns sadly.

"It was!" I gasped. I felt four pairs of arms surround me. "He forced the soup down my throat! I felt so sick! I... I... it was terrible," I kept crying.

"You're okay Mikey," Leo rubbed my shell.

"Would you rather eat something else instead?" Donnie asks me.

"Yeah," I glanced towards the table with the food.

"Alright... how about some fruit? And maybe even..."

"Some pizza?" Raph grins.

"That sounds great!" I grinned. "I've haven't had pizza in forever!"

Raph just chuckles and starts to order a pizza by his t-phone. While then, Donnie grabs a bowl of fruit from the fridge.

Leo led me to the main room, turning the TV on.

"You want to watch Crognard?" His midnight blue eyes seek mine.

"You know my answer dude," I grinned. Leo's smile brightened and he turned the show on. We were there for a few minutes...

But, I was planning something... Not saying... Not yet... Hehe... I acted like nothing happened and just continued watching with Leo. Which he came directly to my trap... Sat down next to me... He didn't seem to notice anything...

Donnie came back in and handed me the fruit bowl and I gladly accepted eating the juicy fruit.

"You know Mikey," Donnie plops down on the other side of me on the couch bench. I couldn't help but to smirk at him. "You will have to eat that meat sometime and those vegetables."

"I don't want to," I frowned and took a watermelon piece into my mouth.

"It's okay Mikey," Donnie smiles trying to cheer me up. "You'll just have to get used to it... And not make it remind you of turtle soup."

"Will that take awhile?" I glanced to Don's brown eyes.

"Of course it will," Donnie's chocolate eyes were intoxicating.

"I really feel like eating sugar," I grinned and licked my beak.

Don laughs and gently as playfully as ever punches my arm gently. Not enough to hurt me... but enough that it was playful and that I could slightly feel it.

"You better not eat my eyes," Donnie scowls at me.

"It's not my fault that they're brown like chocolate," I chuckled with humor in my voice.

"It's great to be getting you back Mikey," Donnie slips an arm around my shoulder.

"It's good to be back," I grinned at both Donnie and Leo.

"Pizza's here!" Raph hollers.

"Pizza?" I turned my head and breathed in taking in the scent. "Oh, how I missed the smell."

"You betta not eat all of it," Raph sets the pizza box down in the TV hole.

"Awww," I whined.

"Just kidding," Raph laughs and hands me the whole box. "It's all for you."

"Yuss!" I snatched the box and started to inhale deeply before eating the pizza slices like a hungry monster.

"You're chewing with your mouth open," Leo's face masked disgust.

"Wat?" I turned to him my mouth still full of food. "Dat me change?"

"You don't need to change," Raph grins and plops himself in front of me in the TV hole.

"We love you just the way you are," Donnie pecks my cheek.

"Even if you talk with your mouth full," Raph turns his head and uses his fingers to tickle my feet behind his shell.

"Hahaha! Raph! Hahaha! Stop!"

"Never change who you are Mikey," Leo made me face him and look at his serious dark blue eyes. "Never change little brother."

"Like that will ever happen now?" I grinned mischievously. "You guys better watch your shells. Or should I say?... Ummm... wash your shells?"

"What?" Raph says in belated confusion. "Wash our shells? What does that even mean? We're clean turtles!"

"Are you really?" I grinned with an evil smile.

"Oh no... you didn't," Leo couldn't help but to smile at me.

"You better watch where you're sitting dudes!" I threw my head back in roaring laughter.

"What?" Donnie looks behind his shell. "Oh gross!"

"It's slime!" Raph shakes his hand trying to shake the green slime off. "How the heck did ya do this?"

"When I woke up this morning... I just thought of pranking you guys... And I planned this when Leo led me into this room."

"What? But, that was like five minutes ago? You really planned this so fast? I was even in this room... I can't believe that I didn't notice anything."

"Yeah, cause your eyes were on that Crognard show," I grinned. "And I'm just the prank king dudes! You can't underestimate me!"

"Great... There's slime on my shell now," Leo frowned looking behind him.

"Where'd you even get the slime?" Donnie asks out of curiosity.

"That's for you to wonder and for me to know," I smiled.

"Wow Mikey," Donnie hugs me by the side. "You're really unpredictable aren't you?"

"Course I am dudes!"

"Let's just sit here and watch Crognard," Leo slings an arm around my shoulder over Donnie's. Raph was leaning against my legs and knee pads.

"What? Aren't you dudes gonna clean your slimed shells?"

"Nah," Raph huffs. "I would rather sit here with my brothers."

"Me too," Donnie says.

"Especially with Mikey here," Leo rubs my head affectingly making me laugh.

"We couldn't have asked for a better baby brother than you," Donnie shuffles closer to me.

"And I couldn't have asked for better big brothers than you guys," I leaned my head against Donnie's shoulder. One arm around Leo and my other hand on top of Raph's shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long while... And we just... spent more time together...

We just spent the rest of the day spending time together and it was a blast!

 **Man... I wish that it could last forever...**

* * *

 **Tada! That was fun! Mikey is being himself again! Yay! I love that funny prankenstein! He's so cute!**

 **Ahem... anyway... As I said earlier in my A/N in the beginning there's two chapters left! So sad! I really feel like crying!...**

 **But, I've got other new story ideas! I'll tell ya soon enough about them! They'll be great! Thanks a lot people!**

 **The ending will contain more bro fluff! I really enjoy great endings! That's what I'm for! AWW! I'm so squealing right now! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge

**Okay so... I've actually made this chapter a lot longer... Well yeah... It'll be nice... :)**

 **NOTE: Shredder appears again in this chapter... But... don't panic... nothing super tragic happens here! Not like my previous tragic chapters... Read on and find out!**

 **And of course... someone actually dies... Yeah... go see who! Who could it be? One of the turtles? Or someone else? Definitely not Mikey! (I am not kidding...)**

 **P.s... there's indeed bro fluff at the end of this chapter! And it might also make you laugh! No doubt!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

We were dashing across the rooftops... We finally let Mikey come out on patrol and we never went out on patrol without him.

I glanced at his arms as he ran past me a silly grin plastered on his face.

Those scars... slash marks... they were gone... like they didn't even exist... But, I would always remember what Shredder had done. I would always remember that horror and feeling I had when we found what had happened to Mikey. I'd always remember how Mikey was... And of everything...

 _I'll get you back Shredder for what you've done to my baby brother._

"Leo?"

 _Huh?_

I turned my head and saw Mikey looking at me curiously.

"Whatcha thinking bro?"

"Just nothing," I sighed and looked up the sky.

"Aww come on!" Mikey begged. "I always open up to you guys! Why can't you open up yourself too?"

"I was just thinking of Shredder." I instantly regretted what I said, in that moment Mikey gasped in terror his eyes looking dull and he stared straight ahead.

"Mikey?" Raph seemed to notice.

I guess that he wasn't the only one noticing Mikey's change in behavior.

"Do you think... that..." Mikey gulped and his eyes looked up and I caught terror and fear in his eyes. "Could Shredder still be alive?"

"It's possible," Donnie taps his chin. "After all, he was shocked with electricity... He could've actually survived that."

"Don't worry bro," Raph hugged Mikey tightly. "We promise that nothing will ever happen to ya again. We'll protect you bro... Shredder will have to go through us..."

I beamed at Raph. _Great choice of words Raph..._ I had noticed Mikey relaxing in Raph's hug.

"I know that I can count on you dudes," Mikey leaned his head against Raph's shoulder.

"It's those pathetic turtles..."

I swiveled my head to the side and saw Rahzar standing there grinning evilly at us.

"And that useless turtle..."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikey shiver in Raph's hold and Raph pulled him in tighter.

"And he managed to live after all..." Rahzar laughs. "He should've just died when Shredder had him."

"You.." I growled stepping forward glaring at Rahzar. "Step away from this and I'll let you live."

"Oh? Will you actually kill me?" Rahzar sneered.

"I would and I wouldn't go that far," I kept my serious face on. "You don't want to see what I'm capable of."

"I'm pretty sure that I would want to know," Rahzar laughs. "All I want to do is to get rid of that fake friend of mine... Such a freak."

"That's it!" I growled and pulled my katanas out. "It's on for your death!"

"Wait! Leo!" Donnie cries out. "Remember? We wouldn't actually kill our enemies would we?"

I turned to Donnie and pointed my katana at Rahzar. "Donatello.."

The said turtle flinched at the full use of his name.

"We have been fighting Shredder for a long time... We can't give him or his henchmen any mercy... Don't you see what Shredder had done to Mikey!?"

"But, Leo," Donnie tried to reason. "We have to let it go don't we?"

I glanced down at the truth and Rahzar was chuckling evilly.

"See? I knew that you wouldn't actually kill me... You're too much of a freak to actually kill me."

"That doesn't mean that I can't hurt you... Or kill your master," I turned my deadly eyes back on Rahzar.

Rahzar flinched at the intensity of my glare.

I ran forward and dodged Rahzar's attack. I slammed his body down and pressed onto a pressure point on his neck.

Rahzar howled his body going slack and I heard Don chuckling.

"Looks like your neck didn't heal full term."

"You're done for," I glared down at Rahzar.

I glanced over in surprise as I noticed Mikey was next to me.

"That's what you get for mocking me!" Mikey's eyes were serious and bold. "My bros will get back at you!"

I smiled at Mikey and met his gaze.

"I want to do this," Raph grins evilly walking over and holding out the butt end of his sai and rammed it straight into Rahzar's head making him black out and pass out.

"Wow Raph, what great damage," Donnie observes. "Maybe his brain will be broken the next time he wakes up."

"It better be," Raph slings his sais back into his belt. "I don't really care what happens to him anyway."

"And what about Tiger Claw?" Mikey points ahead.

Sure enough, Tiger Claw appeared with Fish Face by his side and with Rocksteady and Bebop.

"Great... more henchmen," I sighed with annoyance.

"I've got the perfect plan," Donnie smirks. "You know how the Kraang are over there in that warehouse?"

"Yeah?" I glanced over to next tall building seeing the Kraang looking for something.

"They are looking for this device thing," Donnie holds up a weird looking file.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked.

"In the trash," Donnie shrugs. "This can stick onto things... and what if I make it stick onto one of the henchmen over there?"

"Perfect Donnie," I grinned.

"Finally! Found you turtles!" Fish Face brings out his knife.

"I shall have my wrath upon you!" Tiger Claw hisses.

"Oh yeah?" Donnie smirks and throws the device and it attached itself onto Tiger Claw's shoulder.

"What!?"

Mikey started laughing as suddenly the Kraang appeared looking at Tiger Claw.

"Tiger... has the device which the ones known as the Kraang have been looking for with the Kraang."

"What!?" Tiger Claw tries to pry the device off but it wouldn't budge.

The Kraang fired their weapons and Tiger Claw ran off along with Fish Face... Even Bebop and Rocksteady... The Kraang was after all of them.

I couldn't stop laughing and I saw my bros all roaring in laughter. Mikey was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he clutched his stomach.

"That was hilarious!" Mikey laughed and Donnie had to help him up.

 **"Impressive..."**

We all freeze at that voice and we all surrounded Mikey protectively.

"So... Michelangelo... managed to live? Even with all I've done to him?"

Mikey starts shuddering and crying and Raph clutches onto him. Though Donnie is by his side protectively and I was in front of him protectively.

"Shredder!" I hissed with every venom I could muster. "I'll kill you! For what you've done to Mikey!"

"Then go ahead..." Shredder smirks evilly. "Let's see who will die first shall we?"

"You're so gonna get it!" I ran at Shredder.

"You fool!" Shredder kicks me away and smirks evilly at Mikey.

"Oh no you don't!" Donnie notices this.

"You cannot stop me!" Shredder used Donnie's own weapon against himself and smacked him down to the concrete.

"No!" I howled as Shredder leapt at Mikey like he was the prey.

"You ain't getting him Shred Head!" Raph sidestepped with Mikey still clinging onto him in his arms.

Shredder growled and somehow managed to grab Mikey's foot.

"NO!" Mikey screamed in terror his body shaking.

"No!" I got myself up and ran at Shredder.

However, Shredder twisted his body kicked Raph in the plastron hard... Like so hard that Raph went flying into a pole.

Shredder leapt to side avoiding my attack and rage burned in my chest as I was met with the sight.

Shredder had Mikey in his hold... Which Mikey was crying and screaming, and squirming trying to escape.

"Such a fool," Shredder looked down at Mikey and scowled. "He cries? Such a weakness... So useless." Then, what he did next sent me over the edge.

Shredder threw Mikey onto the ground and cut onto his arm making Mikey scream loudly almost to point it nearly made my eardrums explode.

My eyes were white slits and I ran at Shredder knocking him back, Donnie and Raph were around him too. Their eyes were also white, but there was nothing that I didn't care about right now... Other than killing Shredder...

Nothing mattered than that right now... Even if someone saw us up here... I didn't care...

Raph aimed at Shredder's throat and managed to strike it making Shredder go into a coughing fit for a few seconds.

"You freaks!" Shredder roars and punches Donnie.

Donnie doesn't recoil from the punch as if his rage overtook his pain. He only ran back at Shredder surprising him because, usually a punch like that would make someone roll on the ground in agonizing pain.

There was a snapping sound... But that didn't stop any of us. We just kept attacking... Like we all saw red... and nothing else than that of the sort.

When we came to... I found Shredder lying on the ground with my katana pointed at his chest while Donnie held one of his arms and Raph had his sai above his head.

I was snapped out of my rage when I noticed a blur of orange appear beside me.

"Mikey?"

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I glared daggers down at Shredder though my arm stung in pain and was bleeding... But, Shredder has done worse to me. I just ignored the pain for right now...

"That's what you get for hurting me!" I could feel boiling anger etched into my own voice.

"Never underestimate the baby of the family! Or you'll face my brothers wrath!" I hissed glaring like I've never done before down at Shredder.

It must've been really freaky, cause even Shredder's face showed fear for a second.

I noticed Leo smiling at me with pride and I couldn't help myself from smiling back.

"You turtle freaks!" Shredder surprised us all by kicking Leo, Donnie, and Raph by knocking them off their feet. "Tell me where your pathetic Sensei is!?"

"Never!" Leo says with boldness.

His white eyes looked scary... All of my bros did...

 _Was this actually true rage?_

"We'll get revenge on you for hurting Mikey!" Raph roars, twirling his sais dangerously.

"I never thought that revenge would be so sweet," Donnie spins his bo until it looks like a tornado.

"You'll never get revenge if I kill you all!" Shredder swings his steel claws knocking Leo's swords away.

Leo tried to scramble towards his lost swords but Shredder kicked him into the door on the roof.

"Leo!" I screamed.

Shredder smashed Donnie onto the ground and snapped his staff in half.

"YOU BASTARD!" Raph roars and dives at Shredder.

Shredder laughs at Raph's anger and twisted his arm pushing him back before throwing him into the concrete wall.

"Raph!" I took my nun-chucks out and twirled them. "You hurt my brothers!"

"That's right," Shredder turns his body facing me. "And I wonder who shall die first? Oldest to youngest? Or should I say... Youngest to oldest?"

"You can't hurt me!" I tried to mask my trembling fear.

"Oh really? What about what I've done to you back in that cell?"

I couldn't contain a violent shudder to shake through my body. Shredder seemed to see it, for his evil smirk curved up higher.

"I see that you're still broken... Fear is written all over your face," He takes a few steps forward.

"No, I am no broken!" I spread my legs and bent my knees in a fighting stance.

"I broke you Michelangelo..."

"No," I narrowed my eyes. "You may have broken me... But, you cannot break my bond with my brothers! With that bond they can heal me!"

"Too bad," Shredder laughs closing his eyes and shaking his head. "They can't help you if you're dead."

My eyes widen in terror and Shredder laughs loudly sprinting forward towards me.

"No!" I wanted to just run and get away from here... But, I can't!

 _My bros! They need me! I can't leave them!_

I closed my eyes remembering everything that I've learned...

 ** _A ninja must have patience..._**

 ** _Fighting is not like a videogame..._**

 **Seek victory not fairness...**

 ** _Your mind is overrun with distractions... Learn to be still... like the forest..._**

 ** _What you know is dangerous to your opponent... What you think you know is dangerous to you..._**

 ** _The first rule of the ninja is to do no harm... Unless you mean to do harm... Then do lots of harm!_**

 ** _The key is to unbalance your opponent..._**

 ** _Shredder will not rest until you're all dead!_**

With that... I snapped my eyes open and saw Shredder raising his steel claws for a killing blow.

"Swift... like the forest..." I muttered and dodged with a sidestep. "Let nothing... distract you..."

I rolled over and spun on my shell kicked Shredder in the back of his knee.

I could feel my brothers watching me... but I paid no mind at all...

 _Unbalance your opponent..._

I remembered when Raph held me in a bear hold and Splinter had to teach us that lesson.

Shredder turned in anger and aimed his claw towards my throat.

I felt like... like I couldn't describe it... Totally amazing! My hand somehow shot out and closed over the steel claws before it could even reach towards my throat. I twisted Shredder's hand swung at the leg, unbalancing him and he fell face forward to the concrete.

Surprisingly... my hand wasn't bleeding at all... Which it should be cause I totally touched the blade of the claw... But I don't know how I did that... It just came out like I somehow knew it all along.

An idea came to my mind as I noticed that we were nearly over the edge of the tall building. The drop off was so far... Maybe we were on some kind of skyscraper... Not exactly that tall though.

"You shall die useless freak!" Shredder attacked me and I ducked my head in my shell avoiding the swipe. Coming back out I swung my nun-chuck and unleashed the blade stabbing it into his side.

"You fool!" Shredder hissed.

"This is for hurting me!" I brought my face up close to Shredder's. The fear inside me was completely gone, now only replaced with anger, rage and revenge. "And for everything you've done to me!"

I unleashed my kusarigama chain and swung it outwards. The nun-chucks revertible blade was deeply embedded into Shredder's side and it pulled him out and over the edge.

I practically threw Shredder over and pulled the chain back and out of his side.

The bloodied blade came back and fell with a clang next to my side.

Looking over the edge... I saw Shredder falling down... down and down...

Dude... the fall looked like a thousand feet maybe...

I kept my eyes down at Shredder... Just in case he stopped his fall somehow...

But... there was nothing that he could do...

I closed my eyes as there's a loud sound of tires screeching and cars beeping and honking loudly.

"Mikey?" I felt a three fingered hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and saw Leo looking at me. Raph was behind him looking at me with amazement and shock.

"That was amazing," Leo grins.

"Ya it was!" Raph slung an arm around my shoulder trying not to jostle my hurt arm. "You fought like I've never seen you fight ever before! Ya fought like there was nothing in your way! Your mind was totally straight forward! And yet... you didn't give up!"

"You really did it little brother," Leo rubs my head.

"Yeah... I did..." I beamed.

"See Mikey?" Donnie smiles at me rubbing his sore cheek. "You do have an amazing potential."

I laughed as Raph gave me noogie.

"Woah... looks like that's the end..." Donnie looks over the edge.

"The end?" Leo looks over and his eyes widen in shock.

"What dudes?" I lean over to see over the edge.

The sight way down below upon the ground made my eyes widen in shock.

Down in the middle of the street lay a mangled black body. Cars were all around... all stopped and it looked like there were a few car crashes.

People were out in the street looking down at the smashed still body and looking up probably wondering... How the heck did a man fall down from the sky?

Let's not forget to mention... a very scary creepy and deadly looking man...

"There's no way that anybody could survive that," Donnie says. "Not even us or any living being could survive a deadly fall like that. It's like about almost two thousand foot drop off... No one could survive that..."

"So... Shredder's actually dead? Once and for all?" Raph looks back down at the black body.

"We should move," Leo says. "People are trying to look up here."

We all stepped away from the edge so nobody could see us.

"Yupp... It's 100% sure that Shredder is finally dead."

"Wow, and I thought that he would die from a fight... not from an actual fall.." Raph shakes his head and laughs a little.

"Plus... I am the leader," Leo adds. "I always thought that I would be the one to kill Shredder... and I wanted to for what he had done to Mikey... I wanted revenge by killing him... but.." Leo glanced over to me. "I never thought that Mikey would actually kill him."

"I am not a murderer am I?" I ask with fear.

"No," Donnie puts a hand on my shoulder..."You're nothing like that Mikey... Besides... Shredder wanted to kill us badly... He wanted you to suffer... and the only way that we can truly prevent that from happening and to save our lives... We have to kill him... And you did that Mikey... You got him back for what he has done to you..."

"Yeah... and if he's dead," I look down. "Than nobody will hurt me again right?"

"Let's hope not and never again," Donnie examines my cut arm.

"And... this time," Leo grabs my hand and gently squeezes it. "We'll be here to protect you... We'll never make that one mistake ever again... We've learned our lesson... and it's made us more overprotective of you Mikey..."

"It's more like coddling Leo," Raph grins.

"Oh no," I frown and stepped back trying to move away from my bros.

"No, no Mikey..." Donnie shakes a finger. "We have to patch you up bro. We have to go back to the lair."

Leo picks my bloodied nun-chuck and wipes it clean.

"Not if you guys catch me!" I turned only to have Raph squeeze me in a bear hug.

"Raph!"

"You're going no where little bro," Raph smirks and carries me.

I didn't even fight back, but only grinned along the way.

"Thanks Mikey," Leo says as were going down into the sewers.

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

"For your revenge on Shredder... Now it's all over..."

"Yeah... and I couldn't be more happier and safer," I grin up at Raph who's still holding me.

"Well... we still have the Foot Clan out there... Shredder's henchmen... The Kraang... and Hun... so... we still have enemies out there," Donnie says with thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, that's right," Leo grins. "But, the worst is gone forever..."

"Are you going to have to stitch my arm D?"I ask. "Or use any needles?"

"Yes Mikey..." Donnie smirks. "I will actually have to use those big five inch needles..." He says evilly and laughs evilly his voice echoing through the tunnels.

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream in fear and squirm wildly in Raph's arms.

"Woah... there," Raph tries to not lose his hold on me. "Don's just joking Mikey..."

"Yeah Mikey... All I have to do is clean your wound and patch it up with bandages, that simple!"

I freeze and glared at Donnie. "Dude! Not fun! I thought it was actually gonna happen!"

"Wow, Donnie," Leo laughs. "You had to scare Mikey didn't you?"

"Hey... I just thought of freaking Mikey out... I didn't really want to scare him... But I wanted to so we could..."

"Calm him down," Raph grins. "Your answer is evident Donnie...And that's exactly what I'll do."

"What?" I look up at Raph with confusion.

"Is little baby Mikey all scared huh?" Raph cooes in a baby voice.

Leo and Donnie both burst into instant laughter.

"And will I have to go fight those little needle monsters for ya?"

"Raph!" I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Is little Mikey embarrassed of being scared of needles huh? Does he need his little bottle?"

"Raph!" I just buried my burning face into Raph's plastron so nobody could see it.

"Or does he need his diaper changed?" Donnie laughs.

"I wonder if he would fart..." Leo laughs and the laugher rose higher.

Raph starts barking in laughter and I couldn't help but, to laugh along.

"I am not a baby!"

"Of course ya are... You're the baby of the family," Leo pecks my cheeks.

My cheeks reddened and I avoided eye contact.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed baby bro..."

"Let's go patch you up bro..."

"And ourselves," Raph adds.

"Mikey's first," Leo says.

"Oh, of course..."

* * *

 **There! That's it! That was so wonderful! How was that chapter? Please review and comment again folks! :)**

 _ **Joy to the world! Shredder's dead!**_

 **Sorry... couldn't help myself from singing that... I read it from another tmnt fanfiction story anyway.**

 **I just loved how Mikey can be serious... He's actually a great fighter with a great potential! I love that dude!**

 **The bro fluff was so cute! And the last chapter will have more too! I know right? The end is coming!**

 **The last chapter is basically mostly all bro fluff anyway... I am really into wonderful and great endings!**

 **And don't worry guys... I will be willing to take story requests... if anyone has any! I've got one at least so far...**

 **JOY TO THE WORLD EVERYBODY! SHREDDER'S DEAD! JOY THE WORLD! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: I am Never Alone

**Here's a note for my reviewer Clare: As nice as that story request sounds... I don't think that I really mean to offend you or to be mean... I think that the idea is great! However, I don't really feel up to writing a story like that. Though if you have any other ideas I'd love to know about them! And I'm glad that you'll be willing to help me! Keep it up! I have to give my thanks for your ideas! Keep them up!**

 **And now for my other reviewers! I have to give you guys a lot of thanks and appreciation! Special thanks to Samiam2468, for your lovely comment of my great work! And many others!**

 **For Bibliogirl I thank you for keeping me to continue this story!** **I give thanks for PhGim.7 for your great reviews and comments! I love reading them! You're one of my favorites! I have many favorite reviewers... I can't name them all!**

 **Next, more special thanks for Bookworm563... You have been one of my favorite reviewers! For your wonderful comments! You're so amazing! I like your stories too! You better update them soon!**

 **Also, more thanks to DonatellaRaphie for their comments and reviews and for loving this story! You're so great!**

 **Again... more special thanks for gunner23 for making me want to update as I possibly could!**

 **More thanks to Typlosion8 for their comments and something about them if I did a certain something... Like killing Mikey... which I'd never really want to do that anyway... Not in this story...**

 **And more thanks to Zerothedog for their dramatic comments! And for also being the first to ask for a story request!**

 **I have to also thank animelover123590 for their comments! And for having me to continue to another chapter!**

 **Whew... a lot of thanking here... But, I ain't done yet!**

 **I also give special thanks for shinystar for being excited for another chapter update!**

 **More thanks to chococookie212 for your wonderful comments... Congrats and stuff like that! And even for your other comments! I also have to say... I like your pen name... I think it's cute!**

 **And more special thanks for Crystal! That's a great name! It's pretty! I thank you for your lovely comment!**

 **Next, I give thanks to also Breana! For your lovely song! It's sooo sweet! :)**

 **More appreciation for neoninja2012 for their comments and about how of an awesome job I've done! Thank you!**

 **Another thanks to artisticturtel77 for saying how amazing this story was! P.s. I also love your Mikey picture!**

 **Thanks for also Sandra for asking for more! You're great! And another for Saya03 for your violent comment of Shredder! I know right!? We all hate Shredder here! Mostly for what he's done to Mikey!**

 **I must give thanks for BlueManiac359 for reminding me of something! I can't believe that I almost forgot to bring up the fact that Shredder forced Mikey to eat turtle soup! Great reminder! And for that... I reminded it of that in one of my chapters! Thanks!**

 **And I cannot forget about all those guest people! You each were all wonderful!**

 **I really love my reviewers! I wished that I could do more for you! But... I did ask for story requests! And I'm gladly accepting more if it'll suit me! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! EACH SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE SO AMAZING! NEVER FORGET THAT!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO EAT A SLICE OF PIZZA! OR EVEN HAWIIAN SHAVED ICE! IT'S MY FAV! I LOVE IT! :)**

 **ENJOY THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY~ LOTS OF FLUFF!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

We told Master Splinter what had happened at patrol.

To my surprise he seemed to be really happy...

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter laid a paw on my shoulder. "I am very proud of you my son."

"You are?" I blinked.

"Yes, you have saved not only ourselves from his evil uprising... But, you don't realize that you didn't just save us... You didn't do it not only for yourself and your sake... But, also for our sake and for the world."

"Woah... does that mean... that I'm a superhero?" My eyes widen and sparkle with amazement.

Everyone chuckles at my excitement.

"More like a hero Mikey," Leo chuckled. "You did well little brother."

"Yes... I always knew that you my son contained a special potential in you. Not only do you have more raw talent that your brothers... But, I know that one day... You'll be even greater master than I ever was," Master Splinter beamed.

"Thank you Sensei," I bowed my head. "But, I owe you guys a lot than what I can offer."

"You don't really have offer us anything..." Raph smiles. "You're one heck of a great turtle."

"Aww," I pouted. "But... I want to give you guys something for all you've done to help me... I really need to thank you bros."

"You don't really need to thank us Mikey," Donnie says.

"Of course I do dudes! Should I give you guys all a present?"

"Uhh..." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really need anything."

"Me either," The Brooklyn accent was obvious.

"I've got everything I need for now," Donnie shrugs. "Thanks though Mikey... But, you don't have to do anything though."

"Aww come on! There has to be something that I give to you bros!" I tapped my chin looking thoughtful.

My face brightened instantly as a great idea popped into my mind.

"I know! HUUUUGGG!" I pounced on my bros and we all crashed to the floor.

I was squirming above them giving them tight sloppy hugs.

"Ugh! I can't... breathe!" Donnie gasped.

Raph was scowling trying to shimmy his way out of the group hug.

"Aww Raph... come on!"

"Nope," Raph turned but I grabbed his shell before he could escape the hug.

"Now, where's the love?" I cooed and smothered him with another hug. "Aww!"

"Alright? You want a hug huh?" Raph smirks.

Suddenly Raph tackled me out of the group hug and was crushing me to his plastron.

"AH! BEAR HUG! RAPH!" I gasped as his arms tightened around me.

Leo and Donnie were chuckling each with their arms around each other.

Master Splinter was just watching us... a loving smile on his face and he was also chuckling at me and Raph's bickering.

"You wanna see how much rough love I can give ya?" Raph grinned evilly and squeezed his arms tighter.

"AH! RAPH! UNLCE!" I screamed and was breathing harshly.

"Alright, I'll let you go..."

Raph loosened his arms around me and I gasped sputtering on the floor.

"Worst hug... ever..." I gasped for air and rubbed my plastron.

"What was that?" Raph was standing above me. "You mocking me?"

"I...I... no.." I stuttered.

"I heard that! You calling my hugs the worst?"

"NO!" I screamed in terror at Raph's angry face and leaped over the beanbag.

Raph was hot on my heels and he somehow managed to grab my shell and pull me back.

Remembering what Raph would always do to me when he was angry... I shielded my face in terror waiting for a harsh hit to the head...

Surprisingly... his fist never came into contact with my head.

"Huh?" I unshielded myself and looked up to find myself in Raph's lap.

"You thought I was going to hit you huh?" Raph laughs lightly. "Well, bro... I've learned to not hit you so much... and instead of doing that I'll do this..." Raph rubs his knuckles on the top of my head giving me a noogie.

I laughed and tried to squirm away... But, Raph wouldn't let me go.

Raph was laughing along with me and I found the rest of my bros all surrounding me and saw Master Splinter chuckling and leaving the room.

* * *

 **Next day:**

I was just reading my comic book sitting on a beanbag in the main room in the afternoon.

That was until Donnie entered the room...

"Hey Mikey? Do you want to help me with an invention of mine?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." I turned my head to face Donnie. "I...I... just mess things up in your lab... Why would you want help from me anyway?"

"You can be useful Mikey, I totally have the perfect job for you... It'll help me a ton... So... you want to help?"

"In that case," I set my comic book down. "What exactly are we doing?"

"You'll see soon enough," Donnie practically dragged me to his lab.

My eyes widen at the sight in the lab...

"Is that... a robot? Like metalhead?" I poked the unfinished robot body.

"No, it's a cleaning robot," Donnie grins with pride. "I still need to do more interchangeable parts... do you have some in mind?"

"Changeable parts? Like it can do more than one thing?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes...more like more than one specific method of cleaning... Do you have one in mind?"

"Uhh... how about it can bring us snacks? Then... maybe even help us with problem solving?"

"Great idea!"

"So... uh... what exactly do I do?" I leaned over as Donnie was fixing up the robot.

"You see those screw drivers on my table... Can you hand them to me... You can hand me the supplies."

"That I can do," I picked up the screw driver and handed it to Donnie.

Once in awhile Donnie would have me come over and help him put metal robot parts to the body. My hands were shaking... I didn't know what to do... And I wasn't exactly the sciency type of guy.

Donnie didn't seem to mind at all... He just guided me... he guided my hands and even when I made a tiny simple mistake... He just didn't freak out... He would come over and help me to fix it up. He didn't get mad at all...

I was actually finding this to be actually pretty fun. It's fun building with Donnie... He was being nice... trying to help me as he possibly could and to make everything more simple so I could understand better.

Cause you know... Donnie's mind is like booyah huge! I wouldn't really understand what all those big words that he would say... or stuff about science.

I smiled... Donnie was just being simple... just making everything easier and I found this to be very fun.

We painted the robot orange and purple to symbolize our joint cooperation.

Of course... Donnie didn't know what exactly to call it... He almost called it the Cleanser... But, he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Well... since you actually helped me build this... How about you name it?"

"Yeah, dude," I grinned. "You know how I am with names."

"Never underestimate the turtle who names stuff," Donnie chuckles.

"Well... let's see hmmm..." I looked the finished robot over. "Oh! I've got it!" I snapped my fingers. "How about the MiDo?"

"MiDo?" Donnie looks at me with a look of surprise. "That's actually a great name!"

"Yeah... you know... we both made this together... So... I just thought of using both of our names... And I just combined them you know?"

"That was a great idea Mikey," Donnie rested a hand on my shoulder.

I grinned up at my taller brother and met his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do we by any chance have any chocolate?"

"No," Donnie chuckles. "We're out of chocolate Mikey."

"Aww," I pouted.

"But... was this more fun than eating chocolate?" Donnie nudged my side gently.

"Heck yeah dude!" I grinned. "This is fun! I should actually work more with you dude!"

"And I'll be glad," Donnie rubs my head affectingly. "You are a great help little brother... My only little brother..." Donnie wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Awww D!" I hugged him back fiercely.

We let go and I grinned up at Don...

I noticed another body in standing in the lab door entrance.

"Mikey?"

I turned my head and saw Leo standing there.

"Hey dude," I waved. "Me and Donnie made something together! Come see!" I grabbed Leo's arm excitedly and pulled him over to see the complete robot.

Donnie just chuckles and Leo stares down at the small robot.

"What is that?"

"A cleaning robot," Donnie answers.

"It's called the MiDo!" I pointed my thumbs up in a playful manner.

"Very cool... Um Mikey... would you like to eat lunch with me and play the new game that you got last week?" Leo held out a new racing game featuring the Dukes of Hazzard.

"Oh man, I completely forgot that I picked that up!" I beamed at Leo.

I snatched the game from his hand and bolted for the kitchen squealing loudly in excitement.

Leo followed behind me... laughing at my excitement and he grinned a twinkle in his eye.

We were both eating PB's and J's in the kitchen.

"It's good to see you happy again Mikey," Leo took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's good to be happy bro," I grinned with my mouth full of food.

Leo just chuckles and keeps eating his sandwich. I had gulped the rest of it down and grabbed the new videogame from the table.

"Let's go! I can't wait any longer!" I pulled Leo's arm who was eating his sandwich mid bite.

"Oof!" Leo tried to finish his whole sandwich as I pulled him to the living area.

I was setting up the controls as Leo was finishing the last bites of his sandwich.

The game turned out to be really challenging and fun.

"I'm not going to lose and let you win Mikey," Leo smirked really getting into the game.

"Don't count on it Leo!" I pulled my car in front of Leo making Leo in the process crash into a tree. "Hahaha dude!" I laughed and grinned. "You cannot beat the king of the play station!"

They kept playing and I won many times... Sometimes Leo would be just so close to winning or sometimes I would be like a mile ahead of him.

The thing was... after 360 wins I was really over confident that I didn't notice that Leo's car came from behind and crossed the finish line before I could even react.

That was my first single unprecedented loss.

"Ah bummer," I whined as the screen came up with Leo's victory. "That tells me not to fool around an opponent like you."

Raph and Donnie appeared and grinned at us as they saw who won the race.

"Wow... I can't believe that the king of the play station lost to Leo," Raph chuckled.

"It wasn't exactly on purpose! I was just fooling around and he beat me!"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Donnie brought his face down closer to mine.

"Uhh afternoon?"

"Wrong answer... it's like eight right now."

"Woah... we've actually been playing for hours?" Leo's eyes widened. "It didn't seem that long."

"Well, it was," Donnie stood up straight again. "We just happened to skip dinner time."

"Oh! Don't worry dudes!" I leaped up and turned the station off. "I can make you guys something really quick!"

"Now we're talkin' here."

"I've found this recipe! You'll love it dudes!" I marched to kitchen excitedly.

"What exactly is it?" Leo was following behind me.

"Out of the kitchen dude!" I pointed out. "It's a surprise!"

"Oh? It is?" Leo turned around. "Well, I can't wait then!"

I grinned as I heard my bros talking in the living area and Raph grumbling how he didn't want to wait and that he wanted to know what I was making.

I shook my head and laughed as I set out the ingredients.

Once finished in like five minutes I smiled down at my work.

"Is it done already!?" Raph grumbled from the other room.

"Yes!" I called back and dished up the contents onto the plates.

"Mmm it smells so good," Donnie mutters. as they all entered.

They all sat around the table including Master Splinter.

"What is this?" Leo looked down at the plate in puzzlement.

"It's pasta!" I handed them all forks. "It's called Tomato Pasta!"

"Tastes good!" Donnie takes a bite.

I was rewarded with many mmmms. It made me feel all warm inside that they all liked my cooking.

* * *

After the late dinner I was about to head off to my room when Raph grabbed my arm.

"Raph?"

"What are you doing bro?" Was the gruff reply.

"Heading off to my room dude, I might go to sleep it's getting pretty late."

"Aww, but, I wanted to do something with you."

"With me?" I faced Raph.

"Yeah, umm," Raph rubbed his neck nervously and I grinned as I totally could see his nervousness. "Want to come on a late ride with me?"

"Oh dude! That sounds munga awesome!"

"Casey let me burrow his motorcycle... We can both go on a ride in the late night."

"Seriously?" I questioned in wonder. I've never ridden in any motorcycle with Raph. He would always do it with Casey not me.

"Yeah, but I am riding okay?"

"Fine with me," I grinned as Raph pulled me along towards the garage where a black motorcycle was parked.

Raph lifted me up first and then climbed on the seat himself and started the motor.

"We're gonna be ridin' this together more often," Raph smirked at me.

Without warning I launched myself at Raph and wrapped him in hug squealing. "I love you Raphie!"

"Love ya too bro," Raph said a little uncomfortable at the sudden contact. "And don't call me dat!" Raph glared at me.

I blinked as Raph's face softened and he smiled at me.

"If you tell anyone about this... I'll beat the green off you! But... I do love it when you call me Raphie," Raph turned his head and lowered his eyes.

I smirked as I caught his cheeks burning a bright pink. "I always thought that it suited you bro, and I'll never stop calling you that bro. You're one of my favorite brothers!"

"I'm glad you think so little brother," Raph grinned at me.

"Hmmm," I hummed and pressed my beak against Raph's shell.

"So, we gonna ride or not?"

"I'm already waiting dude..."

"Then, move your head back... You need a helmet... We don't want to get hurt do we?"

"You're right Raph," I pulled my head back as Raph handed me a helmet.

I grinned as we both put our helmets on and tucked them on tightly.

Raph started the ignition before glancing back at me.

I raised my thumb up in a ready manner and then wrapped my arms tightly around Raph's waist.

Then, the motorcycle roared to life and burst down the train tracks until we came up to streets of New York.

The cool night breeze was rushing by my face and I closed my eyes loving the feeling of the wind brushing my sides.

I opened my eyes and yelled out one single word.

"BOOYAKASHA!" That lone word could be heard flying in the wind as Raph and I sped away into the night.

* * *

Coming back from that ride really tired me out... It was like past midnight and I was so tired. Though I didn't regret anything that happened today... It was all so fun! My bros each spent some quality time with me.

"Michelangelo?"

I turned my tired eyes to Master Splinter as I plopped onto the couch tiredly. Raph disappeared to his room and Leo and Donnie were probably asleep already.

"How did your night go?"

"It was wonderful!" I beamed. "I love spending time with my bros!"

"That's true my son... Nothing is more precious in this world than spending time with your family," Master Splinter rubbed my head.

I closed my eyes loving the feeling on my head and hummed a little.

"You want to know something Michelangelo?"

"Yes Sensei?" I opened my eyes and saw Master Splinter sitting next to me.

"I love all of my sons... I love them all equally... but, you want to know a little secret?"

"Secret?" My mouth was open... "What is it?"

"I always adored you my son," Master Splinter smiled. "I do not have a favorite son... but, you my son... gave me the most happiness and joy."

"I did?" My baby blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, you were my only and little sunshine," Master Splinter hugged me.

I grinned and hugged him back burying my head into his robe.

"You were my little joy Michelangelo..."

I couldn't help myself from crying happily in the hug and I felt Master Splinter rubbing my shell.

"Always keep that sunshine and joy alive in you Michelangelo... You promise me?"

"I promise," I looked up at Master Splinter happily my eyes sparkling with the glint of happy tears. "And you're the best father I could ever ask for Sensei."

Master Splinter smiled and gave me one last hug before releasing me.

"You should get some rest my son, you are tired."

"You're right Sensei, goodnight father."

"Good night Michelangelo," Sensei rubbed my head one last time before retreating back to his room and I to my own bedroom.

I smiled as I took my gear, weapons and orange bandana off before throwing myself onto my comfortable bed.

I grinned and snuggled with my little teddy bear.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Shhh," Leo hissed as Raph and Donnie were standing by him. "We can't wake Mikey up."

They waited silently for a full minute before Leo opened the door quietly. The three brothers tiptoed silently through the mess until they all stood by Mikey's bed.

"Aww," Donnie smiled and clutched his hands together. "That is so adorable."

"It sure is," Raph grinned down as Mikey snuggled with his teddy bear a pleasant smile on his face.

"I say how about we join him?" Leo whispered.

"Sounds fun."

Raph slowly climbed into the bed trying not to wake Mikey up. Leo and Donnie followed too... Though the bed was little bit cramped... They didn't seem to care... They only snuggled themselves closer to their only baby brother.

Raph pulled Mikey against himself and the tempered turtle panicked as Mikey stirred and opened his bleary blue eyes.

"Raphie?" Mikey smiled and buried his head to Raph's plastron listening to his heartbeat and closed his eyes in contentment.

Raph grinned and wrapped a protective arm around Mikey's shell.

Donnie was behind Mikey's shell and he grasped Mikey's hand and closed his eyes.

Leo had an arm around all of his brothers and he smiled at them all as they closed their eyes going off to sleep.

"My brothers..." Leo whispered and leaned over Raph giving Mikey a kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes and settling himself for sleep.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I opened my eyes and grinned as I saw my bros were all asleep.

"I love ya dudes," I whispered.

"Love ya too baby brother..." They whispered at the same time with their eyes still closed.

I closed my eyes feeling very content and warm... A bright smile was on my face and it never left...

It turned out after all... That I was never alone...I only begun to realize that now... My brothers were always with me... Even through those hard times... and now I'll never be alone...They'll always be there to help me in my time of need. I'll never have to feel that loneliness ever again in my life... Cause now... this is all I need.

And this is all that we've ever needed and that... is us being all together as a family... with a bond that could never break...

The smile on my face never disappeared throughout the whole night while we all slept together...

This is all that I've ever needed... **_I am never alone..._**

* * *

 **Dude! This is making me cry now that this story is over...I loved all the fluff and love in this chapter! It was the BEST! But, I ain't stopping from writing other stories! THANKS FOR READING FOLKS!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories... including those in progress like Raised in Darkness and Turtles Mages! The story Turtle Mages does have turtle tots in it! And turtles with powers! Mikey is the cute adorable one! It sounds awesome right?**

 **And just stay on alert for any other new stories! Cause there will definitely will be more! Like I have a story called 'The Maze of Calamity,' that I have planned... Another Mikey centered story! But, also with the other turtles!**

 **Stay on alert guys for new upcoming stories! And always remember to review and comment on them!**

 **YOU EACH ARE SPECIAL! NEVER FORGET THAT! :) I give ya all hearts! Use them with pride and happiness! :)**


End file.
